


"Three's" a Crowd

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempted Kidnapping, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship betrayal, I did my best, Implied Sexual Content, Just exploring, Kidnapping, Love Triangles, Multi, Possessive Behavior, Revenge, Some Guy Named Mark, Suspense, Violence, Zen is a player, first fic, i honestly dont know where im going with this, im not a writer, implied depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:54:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 28,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life is difficult enough. Why not add a discombobulated love triangle to the mix?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fic so I apologize if it's not that well written. I just wanted to try something new. If you have anything you'd like me to change or have any comments about it, please feel free to leave them here, on my twitter @V_Hopeu or my curious cat: MinSmol.  
> Everything helps me become a better writer.  
> Thanks for reading! <3

You ever feel lost or out of place in the world? Like there's no meaning of life or anyone's well-being? Like taking one step outside just to have the entire world come crashing down on your shoulders. For you it's all those things and more. You were never really the outgoing type. You didn't have any friends, your family thinks you're weird, strangers would avoid even looking your way and cross to the other side of the street when they did notice you. Most of the time, you'd ignore it, suck it up and go on with your day as normal. The rare days when you didn't were always the hardest. 

Being alone takes a toll on a person. And since it's been that way for so long, you've gotten use to the idea that you'd be alone forever. That's what your parents say. That's what people at school say. So it must be true, right?  
You used to enjoy always being alone at one point. Especially after the long, awful days you had in school. You would go to your usual spot at the park that hardly anybody knew about, sit under a nice tree, and read your favorite manga at the time. Those days were the best because you could always slip away into a world that wasn't yours and pretend to be someone else. Someone better. That is until you'd get the phone call from your parents, letting you know that once again, you'd slip too far into your own dreamland, forgetting reality, and returning home past curfew, earning you one out of hundreds of lectures. 

Those days of reading at the park soon stopped when you started High School. You didn't have time anymore with all the homework that had to be done. Your parents forced you to join clubs in an attempt to make friends but that didn't work out too well. Which at the time, didn't bother you that much. You did, however, make acquaintances with a boy named Yoosung Kim. A blonde haired boy with the biggest pair of lavender eyes you've ever seen. You both joined the LOLOL Association at the same time. Surprised to see a girl in the club, he was too shy to even look at you. When he finally did talk to you, you were both trapped in a dungeon together in LOLOL and had to plan an escape so you could fight the big boss.

In the end, you both reigned victorious and you finally had someone to actually talk to. High school was no different than the school years before but, Yoosung made it a lot easier. You both weren't too popular, which gave you two all the more reason to stick by each others side. As those four years of High School progressed, you and Yoosung became the best of friends.  
You did everything together. Got into some trouble, had sleepovers at each others houses, even had your own clan in LOLOL. That all changed after graduation though. You were both going to the same college, but, Yoosung had made a few more friends over the summer, leaving you by yourself most days. The only time you did ever chat was on LOLOL and even then, you'd hardly speak to each other because he'd invite his new friends to your games, taking all his attention, completely forgetting you were even there. 

Today was one of those days, though, nothing was different. Still seemed like you weren't even there as they talked about whatever. You all were currently searching for gold when you decided to ask about the new armor coming out, hoping it would get his attention. "Hey shooting star, did you see the new armor coming out? I was going to buy it for us so we can match. It would be cool if we could-" but before you could finish he cut you off. " Oh, sorry y/n, Mark and I already planned on getting them together. Maybe we can do it for the next set that comes out afterwards?" That was the moment when you knew you actually have been replaced as Yoosung chose Mark (again) over you.  
You stayed quiet for a minute, not wanting them to hear the shakiness in your voice. You stared at the computer screen, vision starting to get blurry as the tears formed in your eyes, slowly making their way down your cheeks.  
"Y/N?" You heard the voice say through the headset you were wearing. "You still there?" A hint of worry in his voice. But you weren't so sure if it was genuine or not.  
"She probably went to the bathroom dude. Come on, we gotta finish searching the place." Another voice, Mark, says afterwards. You scrunch up your face at the sound. Mark. One of the few that took your best friend away from you. Who has reminded you that you never had a best friend to begin with. Who has helped you reenter a life of loneliness that you tried so hard to escape from.  
You sat there, still staring straight ahead, not wanting to play anymore. "Y/N. I know you're there, I can hear you breat-" "I gotta go." You say trying not to sound like you were just crying but failing miserably. "Are you crying? Why are you crying, y/n?" You decide not to answer him and begin to stand up from your computer chair. "Goodbye Yoosung." You say, a ball forming yet again in the back of your throat. "Y/N wait! Whats wron-" you click the log off button before letting him finish, never hearing from him for the rest of the summer.


	2. Chapter 2

After that day, you made a decision to change your entire appearance. You grew out your short black hair, dyed it an auburn color, and changed your wardrobe from ripped jeans and Converse to sundresses and flip-flops. It took you awhile to get used to but eventually, you did. It brought your confidence up a bit whenever you saw yourself in the mirror now. Why didn't you think of this before? As it came close to Summer being over, you were starting to feel a bit happier, less insecure, and more like yourself.

A couple months later, you started your first day at Sky University. You're majoring in photography and was pretty excited to do so. You could finally be a part of something you loved with a brand new attitude.  
The day went by pretty fast. You met a few people and made some possible friends, toured around the school, ate an awesome lunch in the dining hall, and now you were sitting at a bench under a small oak tree, reading your favorite book, Demian. College was definitely way better than High School. The weather was still quite warm as fall slowly approached, but the leaves were changing color none the less.  
Thinking about the change of season, you stop reading to look up at the different shades of red, pink, and orange above. You couldn't help but think how beautiful the campus must look when all the leaves start to change color. Deciding to capture the scenery, you reach into your bag to pull out your camera when a familiar laugh rings through your ears.

You freeze for a second before sitting back up. The person laughs again, this time sounding much closer than before. You know who's laughter it is, you just weren't planning on hearing it again anytime soon. You knew you'd run into each other eventually, but why now? Why on this beautiful day, when everything was going so smooth? Shaking your head, you begin to pack up your things before being spotted. After finishing, you go to get up from the bench and head towards the schools main entrance when a voice calls your name.

A voice. His voice.

You stop dead in your tracks before turning around to see Yoosung grinning ear-to-ear. He walks up to you stopping a few inches away from your person. Him being this close made you uncomfortable, so you took a step back causing a slight frown to appear on his face but then disappear like it was never there.  
Neither of you say anything for what feels like forever. Feeling awkward, you start to turn around when he clears his throat, halting you from moving any further.

"He-Hey Y/N. Long time no see." He starts, rubbing the back of his neck, "How've you been?"  
You fight the urge to roll your eyes. He obviously doesn't seem affected by your lack of communication. Probably because of Mark. This time you do roll your eyes as the thought of Mark crosses your mind. You look back at the boy in front of you, crossing your arms while answering, "I've been fine, and yourself?" He looked surprised, like he wasn't expecting an answer. You stood there, waiting for the next reply, wishing you kept walking instead.  
"I've been okay. I almost didn't even recognize you. You look...different." he says scanning you up and down with a small smile on his face. You can't help but feel the warmth spread across your cheeks. You look to your right at some students playing catch with a football, hoping he didn't see the slight shade of pink.  
"Yeah, well, I decided it was time for a change." You said sounding surprisingly confident despite the nervousness creeping inside of you.  
"Well you look great. I never thought I'd see the day when Y/N L/N goes girly." He says chuckling a bit. You just stare back at him not the least amused by his attempt at keeping conversation. "We all gotta grow up and move on some day." You say, with a little more bite than intended.  
Silence erupts between the two of you after that. You weren't good in awkward situations.  
Not knowing what else to say, you start to say goodbye when he begins to speak. "How come you never answered my calls or texts that day? You went ghost on me with no explanation whatsoever." He says, looking down towards his feet, kicking at the pebbles beneath us.

Okay, so maybe it did affect him a little. But that still doesn't excuse him or leaving you high and dry like that.

You stared at him with a frown, trying to search his face, but didn't find what you were looking for. He really didn't know why you were crying that day. Why you were so upset. You closed your eyes and sighed before speaking. "Do you really want to know?" sounding somewhat annoyed now. He shoots his head up and looks at you with wide eyes. "Yes! You're my best friend. Of course I want to know." He practically shouts, earning a few stares from passers-by.  
You stared at him long and hard, thinking back to that day, causing your emotions to spur back up all over again. You decide not to tell him. "Then you have to figure it out yourself. You hurt me Yoosung Kim. In more ways than one." You say adjusting your bag and turning on your heel. But before you leave you turn to face him one more time. "It shouldn't be that hard to figure out." You say with a frown. "And we were best friends. Now, I don't even what we are." And with that, you face the direction of the schools main entrance and walk away, wiping at the tears you fought so hard to hold back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck so hard at this writing mess. But Im having fun exploring my creative side. (If you can call it that lol)  
> Thanks for reading! And don't forget to let me know your thoughts and questions on my other social accounts :)


	3. Chapter 3

YOOSUNGS POV

Ah. First day of college. I've never felt more free. Although I do miss living with my parents, being on my own feels kind of nice. Now I can play LOLOL all night without anyone telling me to go to bed.  
Its only been a few hours since my parents dropped me off. In those few hours, I explored the campus, joined a few clubs, nothing involving LOLOL to my disappointment, and got settled in to my dorm. I didn't have a roommate yet so I decided to just check on my guild. 

I was about to log on when my phone began to buzz. I picked it up off the desk and read the name flashing across the screen. Mark. After what happened this summer, Mark and I became pretty close. He helped distract me from thinking about that day.   
I slid the the green button over and put the phone to my ear. "Hey Mark, whats up?" "Yoosung, you gotta get down here man. They're having a mini carnival for the new freshman with free food. Plus the girls here are gorgeous, you gotta come see." I start to laugh at his excitement before agreeing to go. I look back at the login screen before closing the laptop. LOLOL can wait until tonight.   
I ask which part of the campus he's at and then hang up to get ready. After putting on my sneakers, I grab my phone and plug my ear buds up, heading out the door.

The part of the campus Mark is at isn't that far from my dorm building. I start to head in the direction of the carnival when I spot a silver bracelet on the ground. I pick it up examining the charms dangling from it. "Y/F/I Y/L/I" I stared at it a moment longer. Something about the letters seeming familiar. I looked around to see if anyone nearby might've lost it when I spot someone with long auburn hair sitting under a tree. Maybe this is theirs? I take a step towards where the person is sitting when my phone starts to ring again.  
I take it out my pocket and answer it, not bothering to read who's calling.  
"Hello?" I say not really paying attention to the phone call. "Dude, where are you? I got some food for us. Yours is gonna be cold by the time you get here." Mark says with a tinge of annoyance in his voice. "I'm coming man. I just have to do something really quick." I say looking at who I assume is a girl on the bench.  
"What's more important than hanging out with your best friend?" He says in a teasing tone. I start to laugh and was about to respond when something caught my eye by the girls feet.

A blue and black bookbag with a kumamon chain hanging off the zipper lay slumped over on the ground. I stopped walking, eyeing the bag. That can't be who I think it is bag can it? I mean, there are plenty of people who like Kumamon and anybody could have the same color bag.   
I squint my eyes to get a better look and thats when I see it. The Kumamon was missing its left ear. My eyes begin to widen. I knew only one person that had a broken kumamon chain. I look down and chuckle a bit, shaking my head, I told her to throw that thing away and get a new one a long time ago.   
"Dude, are you listening to me? And what's so funny?" Oops. Forgot Mark was even on the phone. "Yeah sorry. I'll be there in a few minutes." Before he could say anything, I hung up the call and shoved the phone back in my pocket.

I look back up to see her standing up to leave when my mouth starts to move on its own.  
"Y/N?" She freezes in place before slowly turning around. I feel the corners of my mouth go up. 'Stop smiling you idiot. You prepared yourself for when you saw her again.' I thought to myself. 'Be angry. She left you and your friendship without reason, remember?' 

Still smiling. 

She stared at you with a sharp look in her eyes.  
'Yoosung you fool.'

I stopped a few inches away from her, making sure not to get too close. I must've though, because she stepped back a bit, causing my smile to falter slightly. I quickly recovered it, hoping she didn't notice.   
I tried to think of something to say but nothing came out. It stayed quiet between us until the awkwardness grew thick in the air.   
She began to turn around when I cleared my throat, stopping her from doing so.

"He-Hey Y/N" I start, rubbing the back of my neck. "How've you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am gonna update as much as I can. Thank you to the few who've read what I have so far. Majority of this is free writing so I'm surprised it isn't messier than it already is LOL


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/Ns mom needs to be hit

The walk home was a dreadful one. The scene that occurred 10 mins ago replaying in your head, causing more tears to spill. You cried almost the whole way home before finally pulling yourself together. You didn't need your parents questioning you right now.  
Almost to your door, you stop at the gate before reaching into your bag to grab some pocket tissues. You start wiping away the tears left behind, hoping you looked a little bit normal. 

After finishing up, you took a deep breath to calm yourself down, and headed towards your front door. Soon as you enter, you're greeted by your parents, smiles plastered on their faces.  
You shut the door behind you and raise an eyebrow quizzically as you spot a small yellow balloon in your dads hand along with a card. "What's this for?" You say staring between the two. They remain quiet for a minute before exchanging glances, smiles still on their faces. Your confusion turns into suspicion as you begin to squint your eyes at them.  
"What's going on? You guys are acting weird." Your mom scoffs at that. "You should be the last one calling somebody weird." There was that tone of hers. The one she used to purposely get under your skin. Whatever it was they were doing, your curiosity was now replaced with utter annoyance. 

"Look you guys, I had a not so great first day so I'm just gonna go to my room." You tried to scoot around them when your dad puts his hand in front of you.  
"Don't mind your mother Y/N. Here, we got these for you." He hands you the card and balloon. You take them cautiously before lifting another eyebrow at them. "Can I ask why?" Your parents look at each other once more, raising your annoyance level. "Come on! What is it? You guys looking at each other like that is making me nervous." Your mom opens her mouth to speak but your dad cuts her off before she says anything. "Honey, me and your mother had a talk this morning and...we've decided that it's time for you to move out." Your eyes widen, the balloon slipping from your fingers as you process his words. 

"M-Move out?" You say, jaw slacked. "I know it's sudden," your dad says, "but you're in college now, almost 20 years old, we think that you're able to live independently." Your dad says with a small smile.  
"Should've moved out a long time ago if you ask me." Your mother says, rolling her eyes, arms crossed. You ignore her and keep your eyes on your dad. You could feel the heat running through your body as you try to repress your anger. "Where am I suppose to go? I can't just live out of a bag on the street." You say, hoping that wasn't the idea. Knowing your mother, you wouldn't be surprised "No, No, of course you wouldn't be homeless honey, we would never do that to you." He says reassuringly. "As a matter of fact, we already know where you're going to be staying." He says brightly. 

You let out a sigh, relief slowly making its way across your face. At least you wouldn't have to sleep under a bridge somewhere. "So where would I go?" You ask them. "You're going to move into one of the dorms at the university." This time, your mom answering you. "Your dad received a huge bonus at work so we could afford residence as part of your tuition." She sounds a little too happy while saying this.  
You look at the two with an unreadable look, not sure how you feel about staying at the university as the chance of running into Yoosung again would be high.  
"Your dad already contacted admissions, you'll be moving in tomorrow morning." Well, looks like you don't have much of a choice. You nod at them, thanking them for the balloon and card before heading to your room.  
When you step inside, you notice a stack of boxes beside your bed.  
"Oh yeah," you hear your mom say from the hallway, "we already packed up your things so you'd be ready to go." 

Yup, they wasted no time whatsoever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Y/N interactions soon. Zen comes later on.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guess who has a new roommate and isn't too happy about it?:p

Morning came around pretty fast. It was as if time itself wanted you out of this house too. It was 7:30 and you were busy bringing your already packed boxes to your dads car. Your parents wasted no time waking you up to get ready. Their eagerness was starting to make you feel slightly uneasy. It did hurt that you moving out has your mother smiling ear to ear though. Although, you knew she'd be the one to enjoy your absence. Your dad was a little shaken up about his little girl being on her own. But you'd hardly notice it if it weren't for the quick glances he threw your way whenever you passed by each other. A gleam in his eye giving away that he was in fact holding back tears. 

After putting the last of the boxes in the car, you closed the trunk and climbed into the back seat. Your parents already inside. The drive from your house to uni wasn't that far. During the ride, nothing was said between the 3 of you. You didn't complain though, since you weren't really in the mood to conversate anyways.  
Thinking back to yesterday when they dropped the bomb of your "eviction," they didn't really ask you how you felt about the situation. You sighed and stared out the window. It was always like this. Decisions that involved you being made without your knowledge. You should be use to it by now. 

But it was still god damn annoying.

"We're here." Your father said, breaking you from your thoughts. You turned towards the window facing the building you were currently parked in front of. In big letters, it read "Dormitory C" written across the lawn. 'Dormitory C? But thats the building for unisex dorms.' you thought. 'So not only was I being forced to live on campus with some stranger, the stranger would turn out to be some guy. Just my luck.'  
You opened the car door and stepped onto the campus sidewalk. You closed the door behind you and headed towards the trunk, your dad quickly doing the same. He opened the trunk to retrieve the boxes when you stopped him. You glanced at the passenger side, waiting for the door to open, just for it to stay closed. 

"Um, why isn't mom helping?" You ask slightly irritated at her lack of concern. "She says she's too tired to carry the boxes upstairs." Your dad says, stacking one box on top of another. You scoff, "she was okay to pack up my stuff and shove it all in the trunk." You mumble. Your dad caught what you said and chuckled. "You know how your mother is y/n. She picks and chooses. No use trying to get her to do something if she's already decided she doesn't want to." He ruffles your hair before picking up the two boxes. "Now lets go get you settled in your dorm. Don't want to keep your mother waiting too long." You rolled your eyes and start to follow him to the dormitory entrance. 'She could wait in that car forever for all I care.' you thought to yourself.

\----------------  
You and your dad made small talk on the way to your new residence, which was on the 4th floor. You both walked along the corridor before finally stopping in front of a plain wooden door with the numbers 417 across it. "This is it." Your dad said. He put down the boxes to knock on the door. You heard what sounded like a chair scraping against the floor and some shuffling. You felt your nerves kick in again. What if this guy's a pervert or some sort of serial killer? Weren't your parents at least a bit worried about you staying with some random guy? You weren't comfortable with the idea but your dad already paid and you were already there so turning back wasn't an option. 

You stood there with your dad waiting for the person on the other side of the door to open up, wondering what was taking them so long. By the way your dad began tapping his foot, he was getting impatient too. If this were your mother, she would've rammed the door down by now.  
You were just about to knock again when something above your head caught your attention. A small white board sit plastered at the top of the door. On it were a few drawn on stars scattered around. You started to count them when your eyes fell on a name at the bottom right corner. "Shooting Star?" you whispered to yourself. You furrow your eyebrows a little. Why does that sound so familiar?  
You glanced back up at the stars then back to the name before putting two and two together. 

Your eyes slowly widen, realization smacking you dead in the face. "No...No, way." You say barely audible. You start to back up when you bump into something hard. Your dad placed his hands on your shoulders and looked down at you with a worried expression.  
"Honey, are you oka-" but before he could finish, the door in front of you swings open. You sucked in air as you were met with a pair of purple orbs, widening at the sight of you. You watched as they went back and forth between you and your father. 

You stood there frozen in place. You wanted to turn back the way you came and run away but your feet wouldn't budge. Your entire being wanting to scream out to the world for being so cruel.  
Standing in front of you was no other than Yoosung Kim himself. The same person you turned your back to and left standing alone, baffled not even 24hrs ago.  
He was now your new roommate.

And honestly, you were shitting bricks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, thanks to the small few that take the time to read such an unorganized fic. I'm surprised I even passed 100 hits and 1 kudo lol. Practice makes perfect and I'm honestly enjoying myself.
> 
> I just finished yoosungs route (for the 2nd time) and am excited to try Zens again. Hopefully it'll be a good ending. Maybe go for a bad ending if I'm up for it. I don't like seeing Zen sad lol.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And here's when Zen steps in. Enjoy!

YOOSUNGS POV

I watched as she turned her back to me, catching a stray tear escape down her cheek. I wanted to reach out to stop her and wipe it away, but I was stuck in place. Her words replayed in my mind, 'You hurt me Yoosung Kim. In more ways than one.'  
So it was my fault. She was mad because of something I did. My eyes followed her to the campus main entrance until she disappeared behind the fence. I looked down at the silver bracelet in my hand. "Shit, completely forgot to ask if this was hers." I was about to run after her when my phone started to buzz. Knowing who the caller was, I decided to ignore it.

Sighing, I look back at the bracelet before shoving it in my pocket. She's probably gone already so I'll just ask her when and if I see her again. I turn back towards the direction I came, not really feeling the carnival anymore. I was almost to my dorm when someone called my name. I stopped to turn towards the source when my nose connected with something hard. "Aish!" I stumbled back a little, rubbing at the base of my nose.  
"Jesus man, are you okay? I didn't mean to step so close to you." They say. Still rubbing my now swollen nose, I looked up to see piercing red eyes filled with worry. "Oh. Hey Zen. It's fine. I shouldn't have whipped around so fast." I try to give a small smile but instead wince as pain surged through the middle of my face. "You sure?" Zen asked, "It looks pretty painful." He goes to touch it but I quickly slap his hand away before he could reach. "Don't touch it you idiot or you'll make it worse." I say. "What the hell did I bump into anyways?" "My chin." He says smiling. "God, Zen, you do push ups with it or something? It felt like I bumped into a brick wall." He chuckles at that. "Sorry kid. Where are you headed anyways?" He asks. "Just to my dorm." I say letting my arm fall to my side. " I was gonna go to the carnival but I'm not really feeling it today." I say, not making eye contact. 

"Does it have something to do with that girl you were talking to earlier? Who is she anyways?"  
Crap. Of course he saw that. Zen could spot a cute face from a mile away and will do everything in his power to get to them first. 

Wait. Did I just call y/n cute? My cheeks start to heat up at the realization. "Uhh, Yoosung, did you hear me? And why are you blushing so hard?" Zen says with a confused look on his face. I shake my head at him, "Sorry. Shes just an old friend of mine." The words leaving a bitter taste in my mouth. But it was true. She was mad at me, and I still didn't know why.

Zen hums in response. I looked up at him warningly. "Don't even think about it Zen. She isn't like all the other girls you've come across." I don't know what I'd so if y/n got wrapped up with Zen. From the gossip I heard during orientation earlier, he's the campus playboy. Which was no surprise. His narcissistic attitude is what got him that rep.  
He looked at me, hand across his chest. "What~? I would never." He said dramatically. "I am a gentleman who knows how to treat a pretty lady." He says, chin in the air. I narrow my eyes at him. "I'm serious Zen. Stay away from y/n" I instantly bit my tongue. Letting him know your name was not suppose to happen.  
Zen smirked before repeating your name. "Y/N, huh? Even her name sounds pretty." The way he said your name rubbed me the wrong way.

I shouldn't feel any way really, but I couldn't help but be a little bit jealous.

I took a step back and continued to my dorm building, not wanting to talk to Zen anymore. \-----------------  
"Bye to you too." Zen said to himself. "I wonder whats up with him?" He shrugs and turns around, taking out his phone.  
He went to open his gallery to find a picture he took earlier. "Where is it?." He said becoming frustrated. "Ah ha!" When he located it, he couldn't help but gawk at the the people in it. It was a photo of you and Yoosung from when you were both talking earlier.  
Zen began messing with the settings a little to crop Yoosung out the photo, leaving just you. He stared at your face, taking in every detail. A smile starting to spread across his face. "Y/N" He said whispering your name between his lips. 

He was still staring at the photo when a pair of arms snaked around his torso. "Zennnn~" a voice sang in his ear. He quickly locked his phone, hiding it from sight. He turned around to see Kyungju Choi, his on and off girlfriend. (They were currently on at the moment) "What were you looking at?" She asks with her eyebrow arched. "Nothing love. Just a text message from Seven." 

A complete lie.

She looked at him, suspicion written all on her face. Not wanting her to ask anything else, he quickly kissed her on her forehead, reassuring her not to worry. Her face softens a bit after that. "Alright..are you ready to head to the carnival then?" She asks. "Yeah, lets go." He puts his phone in his pocket and wraps an arm around her shoulders as they began to walk. She starts to talk about something that happened in class when Zen starts to zone out. Thoughts of you swimming in his head.  
He doesn't know what it is about you thats got him so distracted. You haven't even met each other. Yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its pretty poorly written because I've been so distracted with BTS being in the US and the voting for Mamas. I just wanted to post something today cause I was suppose to yesterday lol. 
> 
> So apologies for this chapter lol.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, Zen does some conniving mess thats probably gonna make yall mad lol.

It's been a few days since you moved into your shared dorm with Yoosung. Turns out, your mom and dad thought they'd surprise you by getting you a room with an "old friend." Anger didn't even describe what you were feeling that day. You ended up yelling at your parents for not telling you before you guys got there, surprise written on their face when you told them you and Yoosung stop being friends a while ago. Big mistake though, because they eventually made it your fault for not letting them know sooner. Which, it kind of was but, they aren't the most understanding parents in the world, and telling them wasn't really a big priority of yours, so you let it slide. For now.

A few hours after you brought your last box up and said goodbye to your parents, you decided to roam around the campus for a while. Yoosung offered to tag along, and although you were hesitant, not really over your parents keeping this arrangement from you, you agreed to let him come with you. You told yourself you had to get use to him being around. You are living with the guy, no use trying to avoid him. Wouldn't make sense anyways.  
It was an okay day. You both talked a little bit, despite the awkwardness, got some lunch and enjoyed the nice weather. It was nothing like how things were before, and you weren't even sure if it would ever be. But for now, you would push aside your issues until the time to talk about it came around. Doesn't mean you forgave him at all, but, it takes too much energy being mad at the person you're going to have to wake up to every day. 

Today you had a couple of classes to go to. Yoosung had already left for his so you were currently trying to bask in the quietness that is the dorm before you head out. The noise from Yoosungs yelling while playing LOLOL all day and night has caused constant headaches on your end. Another thing you can add on the list of "Yoosungs Faults." When he does finally realize how loud he gets, he would profusely apologize, just to get himself riled up again. In the short time you were there, you realized a pattern starting. He would yell for 20 minutes, apologize for about 5, and start all over within seconds. You've resulted in blocking him out with music blasting through your headphones whenever you were trying to study or sleep. It was better than the constant shouting every night.

You let out a sigh before picking up your bag and heading out the door. You step outside and take in the clear blue sky, breathing in the fresh air and beginning your trek across campus. Halfway to the building where your first class is held, you start to feel like someone is following you. You contemplate on picking up your pace, but before you could act, you felt a tap on your shoulder. You let out a small yelp in surprise, causing whoever was behind you to chuckle. "Cute." You heard them say. You immediately turned around, ready to tell the person off for scaring you.  
You close your mouth instantly when you're met with crimson red eyes.  
Your eyes widen at the site before you, heat rushing to your cheeks. It was Zen, the school's playboy.  
No words left your mouth. You just stood there frozen, not remembering what you were going to say.  
"Uhm, are you okay? You're kind of staring. Like, a lot." He says. You shake your head and look away, embarrassed that you were staring for so long. "Sorry," you say, "you're just really handsome up close." More heat ran across your face as you realized what you just said. He chuckles. "Heh, I get that a lot." You hear him say. "I presume you know who I am then?" You look back up at him. "Well, yeah. It's only been a few days since I got here, but I've noticed many of the girls talk about you alot. A few guys too. That and all the posters around campus with your face on it." He laughs at that. "Yeah. I major in theater. They insisted I'd be on the cover for the schools upcoming play." He smiles widely. "I mean, who wouldn't? This face is just too beautiful to keep to myself." 

Wow. You've never encountered someone so full of themselves until now. 

"Ah. I can see why the whole school is falling head over heels for you then." You say, a little amused at his narcissism. "I wouldn't say the whole school. Maybe a big percentage of it." He says with a wink. You scoff at that. This guy is seriously something else. 

"Sooo, was there a reason you tapped me on my shoulder? I'm kind of in a rush." You say to him. "Oh? Where are you headed?" He asks. "I have an English class starting in a few minutes. Was trying to get there early." You say, slowly inching away from him, hoping he'd get the message. "English, huh? Sounds fun." You raise an eyebrow at him. Fun, isn't the word you'd use to describe it, but okay. 

"Well," you start, "I'll be on my way." You start to turn around in the direction of the English building when a hand latches onto you, stopping you from going any further. You whip around facing him again, shock and confusion written on your face. "Hey, what are you-" but before you could finish, something cold and solid is being pressed into your hand. You look down at it to see a silver bracelet. Your eyes widen as you snatch your hand away from him to check the front of your bag. Your bracelet that usually hangs from your front zipper, wasn't there.  
How could you not notice it before? Was the incident with Yoosung that distracting, you didn't even realize your favorite bracelet was missing?

You look back up at Zen, eyes still wide. "How did you get this?" You say, somewhat suspicious. He seemed to sense the distrust in your voice because his hands immediately fly up in surrender. "I saw you walking the other day with Yoosung and noticed something fall from your bag. I tried to catch up to you after picking it up but you were gone already. I remembered what your bag looked like, so when I saw you over here, I made sure to return it before I lost you again." He says, rubbing the back of his neck. You stare at him for a minute before relaxing and putting the bracelet in your pocket. "Oh. Okay. Well, thanks." You say. "Sorry to get suspicious of you. This bracelet is just really important to me. I don't know what I'd do if I-" you cut yourself off, thinking back to what he said. "Wait. You know Yoosung?" You ask him. "Hm? Oh, yeah. Yoosung and I go way back. We're a part of this charity organization along with a few others."

Charity organization? Yoosung never mentioned this to you before. You begin to feel a bit irritated at him for keeping things from you. Regardless if you weren't friends anymore, the way Zen put it, they've known each other a long time. What else was he hiding from you, you wondered.

Sensing the shift in your mood, Zen begins to speak again to break the odd silence between you two. "Hey, didn't you say you had a class to get to?"

Shit. You completely disregarded the time. You looked at your watch to see that you were five minutes late. "Aish! Thanks for reminding me. Thank you again for bringing me my bracelet." You say spinning on your heel to sprint the rest of the way to class. "See you later!" You shout behind you. "No problem! Later!" He shouted back. 

Zen smiles to himself. He finally got the chance to talk to you. His plan to get to know you was slowly coming together. Although, he didn't get your name, even though he knew it already, it would be creepy if he just came right out and said it without you telling him first, your departure assured him that there is indeed, a later time you would meet again. 

He turns around and starts to head back the direction he came when the hairs on the back of his neck start to stand on end. He stops in his tracks, sensing someone staring at him. Usually, it's no big deal with him being so handsome and all. But this time, he's starting to feel a little uncomfortable at the feeling.  
He peers to his left not seeing anyone. He then looks to his right and is met with violet orbs sending daggers straight towards him. Yoosung was staring at him. The intensity of his gaze could've burned holes through metal, he was staring so hard. Zen quickly looked away and continued walking.  
Was he there the whole time? He didn't see him on his way over to you. 

He sneaks another look in Yoosungs direction and sure enough, he was still watching him, following him with his eyes.  
This time, Zen stared back and started to smirk, catching Yoosung off guard, causing the blonde haired boy to visibly huff and walk in the opposite direction. So what if he saw, Zen thought. He said they were old friends. So what harm will talking to you cause? Zen wasn't too sure.  
But for some reason, he wanted to find out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know you're probably wondering, "How did Zen get a hold of the bracelet?" Well, my dear readers, that will be explained next chapter ;)
> 
> BTDubbs, sorry for not updating sooner, I was busy stuffing my face with food lol. 
> 
> Hope you all had a wonderful Thanksgiving. :D <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yoosung just doesn't get it guys.
> 
> Sorry for the late update. Had the worse headache earlier and was pretty busy these past few days
> 
> Also  
> OMG OVER 400HITS??!  
> As a new writer here, this is pretty big, and surprising, for me.
> 
> Happy reading! :)

Yoosung was furious after what he just witnessed. He was supposed to be the one to give you the bracelet, not Zen. And he obviously didn't take what he told him seriously, because he still went and approached you. 'How did he even get the bracelet anyways?' Yoosung thought. He tried to think back on his earlier run in with Zen in the dining hall. He remembers he sat down next to him, blabbering about how good looking he was and the play he was the lead for. Yoosung wasn't really paying attention due to Zens narcissism being much of a mood killer.  
Maybe after 10 minutes of Zen being so full of himself, Yoosung had reached in his sweater pocket to take out his phone as a way to distract himself when the bracelet fell out onto the floor. He didn't even remember the bracelet until now, too busy playing LOLOL to even give it to you.  
Both him and Zens eyes landed on the silver pile, the clatter of it hitting the ground interrupting whatever Zen was currently going on about. "What's that?" He had asked. Yoosung quickly snatched it up, putting it back in his pocket. "Nothing. Just some bracelet I found." He said back, hoping Zen wouldn't ask anymore about it.

But much to Yoosungs dismay, he did. Which honestly, Yoosung expected. Zen's always been really nosey.

"It didn't look like nothing the way you just snatched it off the floor." He said. Yoosung had tried to ignore him, and continued eating his breakfast. "Does it belong to y/n?" That had got Yoosungs attention. "Don't you ever say her name." Yoosung hissed at him. Zen just looked at him, eyebrows raised at Yoosungs sudden raise of voice.  
After a few moments of them staring at each other, Yoosung had decided it was time for him to go or else he would have exploded in his seat.  
He stood up to go throw away his scraps when a girl bumped into him, spilling her drink all on his sweater. "Aish! Watch where you're going you fucking idiot." Yoosung practically screamed at the now wide eyed girl, earning a few glances from others in the cafe. Yoosung didn't care though. He continued to the trash and left, taking his sweater off on the way out, not realizing the bracelet had slipped out from his pocket.

But someone else did. And now that Yoosungs recalled how they got it, that someone was definitely going to hear his mouth when he sees them again.

Yoosung stood there in him and your shared dorm, trying to repress the anger after today's events. He didn't want you to come back and see the aggravation on his face. He debated on whether he should tell you he was the one that found your bracelet, not Zen, and explain that whatever Zen told you was a lie. But, he isn't sure if you'd believe him or not. He doesn't have any proof and you both aren't really close friends anymore.  
He gave it some more thought on what to do when he decides he's going to tell you. Just not now. He needs to talk to Zen first and ask him just what in the hell he was doing talking to you.

About an hour later, you came back to the dorm, arms filled with textbooks. Yoosung felt your presence and got up from his game to help you set them down. "Thanks." You said. "No problem." He said back. It was quiet after that. You went on your side of the room with one of the textbooks and Yoosung went back to his game.  
Yoosung personally hated the silence between the two of you. He knows things aren't the same with you and him, but he still isn't sure why. And as many times as he's asked you to tell him, you always refused. Saying the blonde haired boy should know by now.

Yoosung was so lost in thought, he didn't even notice the silver inkling in front of him. He jumped back a little once his eyes landed on it, then on you standing next to him. You placed one of your hands over your mouth, stifling a laugh at his skittishness. Yoosung can't help the blush that spreads across his cheeks. Your laugh was always so endearing to him.  
"Hey," you said to him, "you remember this?" Yoosung nods. "Yeah. It's the bracelet your grandma gave you before junior year." He says eyeing the bracelet. "You were so happy when she put it on your wrist, you didn't stop smiling for a week." He says chuckling at the memory. "Yeah. I never got anything this nice before. I couldn't help it." You say with a small smile that warms Yoosungs heart. "It was so special to me back then, I never took it off." You continue, "Wore it every day until senior year. Then, I just kept it on my bag so I wouldn't lose it." You say looking down towards the floor.

Yoosung just stares, wanting so badly to lift your head up and make you smile again.

He actually almost does it when you look up at him, stopping him from doing so. "Sorry to get all emotional all of a sudden. That's not why I brought it up." You say and Yoosung gets a feeling he already knows where this conversation is going. "That Zen guy, the one who every human being on this campus talks about, came up to me on my way to my English class and gave it to me. Said he saw it fall off from my bag the other day when you and I were going to lunch and picked it up to give it to me when he saw me again." Yoosung can't help the twitch in his eye after hearing Zen's lie. But you don't seem to notice it because you continued on. "I was so alarmed by the sight of it that I had to double check to see if it was, in fact, my bracelet. And sure enough, the zipper it usually hangs off of was without it!"  
Yoosung sits there listening, pretending he wasn't there to witness the interaction. "I was so relieved to have it back. I can't believe I didn't notice it was gone." You say looking down at the silver chain. After a few moments, you go to put the bracelet back on your bags zipper before sitting back on your bed. Yoosung stares at you for a couple minutes before turning back to his game, filled with mixed emotions. He's happy that they finally had a conversation. Even though you were the one who did most of the talking, he's still happy it lasted this long. But he also can't help but feel a bit irritated at hearing Zens name coming from your mouth and having to relive the whole scenario.

"Oh yeah," he hears you say, "he says he knows you from this charity organization you're both a part of? I was confused because you never told me about any of that." Yoosung spins around in his chair to face you. He never told you because he didn't think it was necessary to share. "Yeah. My cousin and her boyfriend started this organization to help people and businesses raise money. I didn't bother telling you because I didn't think it was important." He says with a shrug. You stared at him with raised eyebrows and Yoosung took that as a sign to continue. "I joined before Zen did of course. My cousin, Rika, thought it was a good idea for him to join because she was a fan of his, for whatever reason, and wanted to help his acting career "flourish"". Yoosung says with a role of his eyes. You sat there with an amused smile. "I take it you don't like him all that much?" You ask him. Yoosung scoffs at that. "You can tell?" He says with a slight chuckle. "His narcissism is too much. He's always talking about himself 24/7 like people want to listen to him all day." You laugh at him as he pouts and complains.

Yoosung crosses his arms at that. "It's not funny! He's seriously annoying." "He doesn't seem all that bad" You say, calming your laughter down. "Pfft. Try being around the guy as long as I have." You were about to reply when Yoosungs phone begins to ring. He swivels around in his chair and picks it up off the desk, sliding the green button over after reading the contact name.  
"What's up Mark?" He says into the phone. "Hey man, what are you up to?" "Nothing much. Just playing LOLOL, talking with y/n." The line goes silent for a second. "Oh." Mark says. "Okay. Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out for a few? Couple of us are having a mini LOLOL tournament in the computer lab and the guys wanted me to see if you wanted to join us. "Sure! I'll be there in a few minutes. Just let me grab my headset." Yoosung says. Mark says okay and they hang up. Yoosung stands up and gets his gamer headphones from his closet. He was going to ask if you wanted to come along, but when he turned around, you had your back facing him.

He assumed you had fallen asleep. So instead of bothering you, he settled on leaving a note letting you know where he was in case you woke up and he wasn't here.  
On his way out the dorm, he thought he heard a sniffle come from your direction. He looked at your still form in your bed before deciding he must be hearing things and headed out the door, closing it behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Y/N. I feel bad. 
> 
> Another update coming next week. Maybe earlier if I'm up to it.
> 
> Thanks for reading and the nice comments.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And heres a bit of Jaehee. More of her in later chapters.
> 
> Again, sorry for updating so late. Been lazy lately lol. New twitter @LaeeHope
> 
> Feel free to follow, I'll follow back, dm, or ask questions.  
> This chapter isn't much. Just some mc and zen chatting
> 
> Happy reading. :D

It's been a couple hours since Yoosung left to go hang out with Mark, leaving you to wallow in your tears. He chose him over you once more. And to your surprise (not really), it hurt. You know you both aren't really friends anymore, but jeez. It was rude of him to cut your conversation short like that. Plus, you thought you guys were finally getting somewhere.  
You huffed as you sat up in bed, swinging your legs to the side. Yoosung leaving has you feeling frustrated, the sadness subsiding after the hundreds of tears you let out. Despite his decision, you were glad he didn't stay behind when he heard the sniffle you let slip out. You didn't want him to see you crying. Especially since he still hasn't figured out why you stopped talking to him in the first place.  
You hopped off the bed and went to where your bag laid on the floor. Unzipping it, you grabbed the wet naps to wipe the dry tears off your face. You didn't want to be inside anymore, so after cleaning up, you left the dorm to take a stroll around campus.  
The sky was clear today. The trees almost bare from the lack of leaves. It was a bit nippy out, and you forgot to grab a sweater, but you didn't really care as you made your way down the sidewalk.

You use to enjoy walks like these. They helped clear your mind. Usually, it would be night time when you were out since that was when the bad thoughts liked to resurface, so it didn't have the same affect but nonetheless, it was needed.  
You walked for about 30 mins, not paying attention most of the time, when a sweet scent made its way to your nose. You looked up and noticed you weren't even on campus anymore, but in front of a bakery. You recognized the name of the small shop since you've driven by it plenty of times with your parents, but you've never actually gone inside before.

As if on cue, your stomach let out a low grumble, reminding you that you didn't eat all day today. Luckily for you, you brought your wallet and was ready to indulge on some sweets to help get Yoosung off the brain.  
You stepped into the small bakery, a bell jingling over head as you pushed through the door. You're greeted with the smell of coffee, something you always welcomed on bad days. You walked up to the display counter and bent down to analyze the delicious-looking pastries. "Everything looks so good here." You say to yourself. "I sure hope so!" You hear someone say. You quickly stand up at the sound of another voice. You didn't see anyone else when you walked in, so it caught you by surprise.  
You look in the direction it came from and was greeted by a woman with short brown hair and thin framed glasses, smiling ear-to-ear. "Oh! Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." She says. "I take great pride in what I bake so I was a bit excited to hear someone say that." She says somewhat shyly. You smile at her, a little embarrassed at getting caught basically eye screwing the baked goods.  
Your stomach let out another growl, louder than the one before, and you quickly wrap your arms around it to quiet it down. "Sounds like you're pretty hungry!" Said the short haired woman "How about you come over here to order something, yeah?" You nod and make your way over to where the cash register is, the woman already ready to take your order. You look over the menu before settling on a coffee roll and a medium hot chocolate with whipped cream. "Okay, that'll be 4,500 won, please." She says with an upbeat tone. You fish out your wallet and hand her the cash.

After receiving your change, you go off to the side to wait for your food. You stood there for a few minutes when you hear the sound of the bell jingling, signaling someone entering the shop. You turned to see who it was when the woman behind the counter, whose name was Jaehee according to her name tag, called for you to pick up your order.  
You thanked her and went to sit at a table in the corner of the shop. You began eating when your phone started to ring. You sighed. "Can't I have one peaceful moment to myself?" You took your phone out and read the name on the screen. It was your dad. You were about to answer when you hear the chair in front of you being pulled back. You looked up from your phone to see Zen smiling in front of you. Your eyes widen in surprise but you quickly regain your composure. (You'll call your dad back later.)  
You put your phone down on the table and raised an eyebrow. "Uhm, hey?" You said to him. "Hey. You remember me right?" He says sounding hopeful. "Yes Zen, I remember you. Your face is everywhere. There's no way I'd forget." You say chuckling and grabbing your coffee roll to bite into. Nobody was going to keep you from eating. No matter how good looking they are. "Is there something I can do for you?" He stares at you for a few seconds before opening his mouth. "Not really. I just saw you here and thought you looked lonely. Figured I'd join you." "Seriously? Why would you want to sit with me when you don't even know me?" You say with both eyebrows raised this time and mouth filled with coffee roll. 

Zen can't help but smile at your puffed out cheeks. Cute.

"Well," he starts, "after giving you that bracelet the other day, I did some thinking and I wanted to try and be friends!" He says brightly. You finished your coffee roll and grabbed a napkin to clean your hands. "And what makes you think I want to be friends with you?" You deadpanned. "Ouch! So cold!" He says putting his hand over his heart. You laugh at him being so dramatic. "I figured any friend of Yoosungs is a friend of mine. Plus, it wouldn't hurt to have someone new to hang out with, would it?" He asks. You take a sip of your hot chocolate before answering. "Hmm. Let me think." You say tapping your chin. "How can you possibly benefit me with this possible friendship?" He laughs at that. "How about my charms, my handsome good looks." He says with a wink and you almost spit out your drink at how cheesy and cringey this guy is. "And a friend you can talk to whenever you're feeling down?" He says more like a question.  
You look him over to see if you find any sign of false presumptions but find none. You then look out the window and give it some thought. You have missed having soneone to vent to. And Zen seems pretty genuine about it.

You look back towards him and nod. "Okay sure." You say with a small smile. "We can start out as acquaintances. I'm more comfortable with that right now, if thats okay." He grins and nods his head. "Okay! That's better than nothing. Do you want to exchange phone numbers so we can hang out more?" You hesitated before agreeing. How else were you suppose to get in touch and get to know the guy?

After you gave each others phones back, you talked a little more about yourselves. You found out that he rides a motorcycle, lives alone in his own apartment not far from here, and acted in plays since he was young. "You should come to one of my performances one day. See me in action." He says. "I would like that." You say back. "Just let me know the details of when and where and I'll make sure to get a ticket." He claps his hands together gleefully. "Of course! You'll be the first to know." He says with a smile. You smile back before glancing at the wall clock in the behind him and instantly shoot up from your seat. "I'm so sorry, I gotta get going." You say, gathering your things. "Is everything okay?" Zen says, a hint of worry in his voice. "Yeah, I just forgot I had an afternoon class to go to and if I don't hurry back, I'll be late." You say as you hurriedly toss your scraps in the trash.  
"Oh okay. Sorry for taking up your time." He says. "It was nice talking to you. Get back safely." "I will, thanks! Later Zen!" You say waving to him and thanking Jaehee again before heading out the shop back towards campus.

\--------------

Zen couldn't help the smile on his face after you had left. His plan was coming together. Although you two weren't actually friends (yet), he made some sort of progress with you.  
He took out his phone to read the new contact he added. He almost forgot to ask your name in the process of your conversation.  
He thought back to when your fingers gently brushed against his when you were exchanging cell phones, a slight blush making its way across his face. The more you guys talked, the more he started to like you. (Which wasn't a part of the plan but what can he do?)

He opened his phone gallery and clicked on the photo he took of you the first day he laid eyes on you, his heart beginning to race.

"You will be mine, y/n. I promise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zen is a bit crazy guys.  
> Thanks for reading<3\. Next chapter up next week Thursday. :)
> 
> Edit* HOLY CANNOLI OVER 500 HITS I FEEL LOVED 


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which y/n is asked out on a date by Zen and Yoosung isn't happy about it (For obvious reasons)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS SUPER LATE UPDATE  
> I've been sick for a almost two weeks, then with Christmas came family stuff and I had company over from last week to today...
> 
> I was gonna update Monday but I hurt my finger really bad and couldn't type or write at all.  
> But I'm back and I hope you enjoy :D

You and Zen have gotten closer since that day at the bakery. He calls you every night, sends you selfies every morning, per his request, and you went out for breakfast a few times a week. He was a really good distraction from the Yoosung issue. You almost forgot you were even mad at the boy. Almost.  
Currently, you were inside your dorm watching movies on your laptop when your phone starts to ring. You pause the movie and pick up your phone. "What does he want now?" You say to yourself. You slide the green button over. "Hello Zen. What can I do for you?" You had just gotten off the phone after talking to him for an hour. So you were kind of talked out. "Hey babe! I know we just got off the phone but, I had an idea." You raised your eyebrows, forgetting he can't see you. "Okay, and what is that?" "I want to take you out to dinner, if that's okay?" Your eyes widen for a second. Is Zen, asking you out on a date? And does he sound nervous while asking you?  
"We, we don't have to." You hear him stutter. "I just thought, since you weren't having the best couple of days, and we haven't hung out in a week, that we could do something together?" You took a moment to think about his offer. You don't have anything else to do, and Yoosung most likely has plans with Mark, so why not?  
"Sure. Why not Zen." You tell him. "Do you have any places in mind?" Oh. Uhm, not yet but, I will get back to you on that." "Okay sure. Just call me when you do." You say. "I will!" He says. You both say your goodbyes and hang up.  
A date with Zen..  
Every girl on campuses dream.  
You couldn't help the blush on your face as you restarted your movie back up.

_. _. _. _. 

Yoosung hasn't been to the dorm in a few hours. Ever since you and Zen started hanging out, he's been trying to avoid you. Which, is kind of hard considering you both share a dorm. He doesn't really like Zen. He's too full of himself and always in somebody's business. Now, he's taking his best friend away. Or, used to be best friend. It didn't matter to Yoosung, though. He just didn't understand why you would hang out with somebody like Zen instead of him? "That stupid pretty face of his." Yoosung said to himself. "I'm cute, right? So how come I can't get a girlfriend?" "Maybe because you're gullible and play LOLOL too much?" Yoosung scoffs at that and faces his friend he was currently having lunch with. "You don't have a girlfriend either Seven, so what's your excuse?"  
The redhead taps the table and adjusts his glasses. "Well, cutie pie Yoosung, I am far too busy to have a girlfriend. All I need are my Honey Buddha chips and Dr. Pepper." He says cheerfully. "Besides, no girl can handle the great Defender of Justice." Yoosung rolls his eyes. "I bet if a female version of Elizabeth the 3rd were real, you'd jump at the chance to get with her." "Oh, my dear Elly!" Seven squeals. "Jumin would never allow that. He's such a prude." "Who's a prude?" Yoosung looks up and is met with cold, grey eyes. "Oh. Hey Jumin. Seven and I were just talking about why we don't have girlfriends." "Oh that's easy. You're both lazy, unmotivated, and do nothing but play games and eat chips all day." 

Jumin Han. The man with no filter.

Yoosungs huffs at that. "So rude!" "I'm only telling the truth." Jumin says. "Ha! You got burned by Jumin." Seven laughs. "What is even so funny? He went after you too!" Yoosung shouts. Seven just waves him as his laughing fit dies down.  
"How come you don't have a girlfriend Jumin?" He asks. "I have no interest in involving myself with anyone romantically." He says. "Unless it involves helping C&R, I will not waste my time on such things." Yoosung and Seven share glances at each other. "So, you're just going to be lonely for the rest of your life then?" Yoosung asks. Jumin raises an eyebrow. "What do you mean? I have Elizabeth the 3rd. She is all the company I need." He says with a serious tone.  
Seven laughs at this. "You're such a cat mom, Jumin." "A, cat mom?" Jumin asks. "Not even surprised." Yoosung says. He already knew where this conversation was headed so he decides to go back to the dorm, leaving them to their banter. "Hey! Tell your girlfriend I said hi!" Seven teases. "Does Yoosung know another girl other than Jaehee?" He hears Jumin ask causing Seven to laugh even harder than he was before. Yoosung groans as he leaves the cafe. "Such jerks."

 

_. _. _. _. 

It's been a few hours since you got off the phone with Zen. He still hasn't gotten back to you about the time and place of today's dinner plans and it was about to hit 5:30. You roll over off your bed and go to your closet. You could at least pick out a nice outfit while waiting.  
After a few minutes of going through what you had, you gave up and settled on a simple floral day dress with a black cardigan. You were just about to try it on when you heard the click of your door being unlocked. You quickly shoved the dress under your pillow and picked up one of your books to look casual.  
"Hey." You heard Yoosung say. "Hey." You said back. The atmosphere between you two was always awkward. Recently though, it's gotten a bit more awkward than usual, and you didn't know why. (You kind of did) You thought about asking him but decided not to and instead asked him how his day was going. "It's going okay. Hung out with some friends during lunch, about to go play some more LOLOL with Mark." He says. You hum at that and then go back to your book. "What about you? How's your day been?" You look at him with your eyebrows furrowed before putting down the book to answer. "It's been alright. Did some reading and watched some movies. The usual." "Oh, okay. That's cool I guess."  
It goes quiet again. You both didn't know what else to say, so you went back to reading and Yoosung went to look for his computer gear. Some time goes by when the sound of a phone goes off. You were so immersed in your book that you didn't make an effort to move until you remembered that Zen was supposed to call you about tonight.  
You quickly close your book and search for your phone. When you find it you answer already knowing who it was. "Hello?" "Babe! Sorry it took me so long to call you back. Someone unexpectedly showed up at my place and took up some time." He says. "It's all right." You say "Did you decide on a time and place?" "Yeah. There's this great Korean chicken place about 30 minutes from here called Lu St Chicken, have you heard of it?" You tried to think if you've ever drove by a place like that but your mind goes blank. "No I haven't actually. "Well, you're going to see why they're called the best chicken place in the city." You laugh at that. You were a bit nervous and excited for this "date". And you did love chicken. "I'll come get you around 7 is that okay?" He asks. You look at the time. It just hit 6. "Yeah that's fine. Just text me when you're on your way." "Okay, see you soon." He says kissing into the phone. You chuckle at his actions. "Bye Zen." You put the phone down and hop off the bed. "Was that Zen?" You jumped when you heard him ask. You had forgot Yoosung was even there.

"Y-Yeah, that was." You say to him. "He asked me out to dinner to help cheer me up and I said sure." Yoosung stiffens at that. Zen was really pushing his buttons. But, he wasn't going to let you know that. "Oh. That's-that's cool." He says instead. "So you guys have gotten pretty close lately, I see." "Yeah," you say, "he's a really good guy." Yoosung scoffs at that. You look at him with both eyebrows raised "What? He is." "Oh yeah, he sure is. Not. That's just him putting up an act." He says. "It's what he's best at." You squint your eyes at him. "Are you jealous?" "What? Pfft, no, not at all." "You sure? Because it sure sounds like you are." You retort. Yoosungs mouth goes dry. He isn't jealous. He just really dislikes Zen.

After not saying anything back, you waved Yoosung off and grabbed your dress from under your pillow. "Why was that under there?" He asks. "Hm? Oh, because I know you don't like Zen and I'm bad at lying so I hid it from you so you wouldn't bombard me with questions." You tell him. "I do not bombard you with questions." You turned to face him again. "You do whenever it involves Zen." You say back. Yoosung closes his mouth this time. You weren't wrong. "Exactly. Now, can I go get ready please or are we still going to talk about your dislike towards Zen?" You say. Yoosung remains quiet and you take it as your cue to leave.

Yoosung stares at the closed-door, lost in thought.  
You were going out with Zen.  
On a date.  
To dinner.  
This is very bad for Yoosung. He was supposed to be the one taking you out for dinner. In the midst of him thinking, a short buzz vibrates through the room. Your phone was sitting on your bed, vibrating continuously. Yoosung already had an idea who it was and his hand was itching to prove him right. He inched his way towards your bed before grabbing your phone. He easily unlocked it, your fault for making every password your birthday since you were 16, and was welcomed by multiple text messages from Zen. "I'm on my way babe!" "On my motorcycle by the way." "I know you get nervous while on it but I thought you'd like to watch the city again." "Take some pictures like you said you wanted to." Yoosung rolled his eyes. 'Why is he such a kiss ass?' he thought to himself.

He scrolled up to see if he could find anything about where you guys were headed when he heard the door unlock. He quickly marked the messages unread, tossed the phone onto your bed, and scurried over to his swivel chair before you came into view.  
He watched you walk to your bed and grab your phone. You unlocked it and Yoosung was starting to sweat. "Oh." You said and that's all it took for Yoosung to internally lose his shit. "Zen's here. I got to go." You say to him and he lets out of breath he didn't even know he was holding. You grab your bag and head towards the door. "Don't wait up." You say to him. Yoosung said goodbye before remembering he had no idea where this date was going to be. "Wait, y/n! Where were you guys going out to eat?" "Why?" You asked. Yoosung had to quickly come up with an excuse. Because uh.. B-because, I was going to ask if you could bring back dinner for me? I'll pay." He says reaching into his pocket for his wallet. "No, don't worry, i'll get it for you." You say. "It's some place called Lu St Chicken? Zen says they have some great chicken there so I'll make sure to get you some." You assure him. Yoosung nods his head and thanks you before you leave. He didn't really have the money to pay for it anyhow.

It's been 20 minutes and Yoosung was bored out of his mind. Mark canceled on him, Seven was busy, Jumin wasn't interested in hanging out, and Jaehee just didn't want to be bothered. He thought about calling Rika, but she was probably on a date with V or out traveling somewhere. So currently, he was playing LOLOL with some random clan.  
"Hey guys, I'm going to go search in that cave over there. It might have some items I need." He says into the mic. "Hurry up man. We have to go join the battle in the next world over." Yoosung ignores them and continues toward the cave. On his way there, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took his headphones off and pulled his phone out. "Kyungju Choi? How did she get my number?" (And how did I get hers?) Yoosung slid the green button over and cautiously put it to his ear. "Hello?" "Hi! Is this Yoosung Kim? Zen's friend?" Yoosung pulled the phone away from his head as the girls voice squealed in his ear. "Yes, this is him." "This is Echo girl. Zen's girlfriend? I'm sure he talks about me all the time to you and his friends." Yoosung shook his head. Zen never mentioned he was dating Echo girl. "Yeah, sure. What can I do for you Kyungju? "Don't call me that!" She snapped and Yoosung felt a bit intimidated. "Anyways," she starts, "I was calling to see if you've heard from him at all tonight? We made movie night plans and he isn't answering the door or his phone."

At that moment, a light bulb flickered above Yoosungs head as a plan began to form. "I think I might know where he is." "Really!? Where?" Yoosung smiles mischieviously. "Have you heard of a place called Lu St Chicken?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Idk how to use the text format guys so excuse that small part of it.  
> Chapter 11 tomorrow.
> 
> Feel the wrath that is Yoosung (and Kyungju)
> 
> Thnx for reading <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to heat up at this chicken place y'all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shorter than the rest of my chapters because I am feeling worse than I was and I wasnt sure if I'd be able to write anything later and I wanted to upload something..
> 
> Enjoy.

Lu St Chicken wasn't the nicest restaurant in the city. The wood tables were slightly chipped, the off green booths were slowly peeling away, and there were floor tiles missing basically in every part of the restaurant. But you weren't going to complain. You were on a date with Zen, you liked chicken, and you were hungry so it honestly didn't matter where you guys went.  
When you both arrived, the place was full of people. Kids were everywhere and you shortly wondered where their parents were. You and Zen were waiting in line for a good 20 minutes before it was your turn to order. "Do you know what you're getting?" You heard Zen shout over the noise. You quickly scanned the menu before you find what you were looking for. "Yea! I'll get the spicy Korean chicken with rice and vegetables." "Ohhh you like the spicy stuff." Zen teases. You roll your eyes at him and nudge his shoulder. "Leave me be." You pout. He laughs at that. "Okay, hang here while I order our food." He says to you. You nod as he steps up to the counter, leaving you standing alone.

You start to scan the restaurant again, taking in its features. Despite the tattered furniture, you decide that it would make a great background or an aesthetic for the grungy theme of your school assignment. You take a peek in Zen's Direction and see that he's chatting with some red head in yellow glasses. "He won't mind if I step away to take some quick photos." You say to yourself. You reach into your bag to fetch your camera before taking one more glance at Zen and disappearing into the crowd.

_. _. _. _. 

Zen was so nervous when he asked you out. He didn't think you'd agree since he knew you weren't really into the whole date scene. So asking you was a shot in the dark. He didn't have a place in mind when he called you earlier, which was kind of embarrassing on his part, so when you asked where you'd be going, he immediately froze up. After admitting that he didn't know, his brain quickly began to scatter for ideas of where to take you. In the end, he settled on a chicken place he's order from multiple times after finding the menu in between his couch. He also came to the conclusion that he'd never invite you over unless he cleaned up first. 

He couldn't tell if you were into the place or not but you didn't say you hated it so he took that as a good sign.

He was currently at the counter ordering food when he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He turned around and almost bumped straight into Seven, who had a goofy smile on his face. Zen immediately stiffened as he wasn't expecting any of his friends to be here. Especially Seven, the genius hacker that knows everything about everyone. "Hey Zen! What are you doing here?" He asked. Zen averted his eyes in your direction then back to Seven, hoping he didn't see. "Oh. Hey Seven. Nothing much just getting dinner. How about you? I didn't even know you left that cave that is your dorm." "Yeah, I usually don't but Mary Vanderwood thought I should go out and get some air away from my computer screens." "Who's Mary vanderwood?" Zen asks. "My roommate. But she's more like a maid in my opinion. Always cleaning." Seven says. "Your messes I presume. Your dorm is probably scattered with honey buddha chip wrappers and soda cans." "Ha! You know me so well." Zen rolls his eyes. Seven really has no shame in anything he does or says and it really annoys him."  
"So, how's your date with y/n going?" Of course Seven knows. Seven knows everything. Zen sighs and looks down towards the counter. "It's going alright Seven." He says to him. "I know the answer to this but I'm going to ask anyways. How exactly do you know y/n?" "Oh I've known about her since Yoosung joined our group." Seven replies. "He used to call me crying every night complaining about how he misses his best friend." Zen raises an eyebrow. "Did he now? I wonder why he never called me." "Because he doesn't like you." Seven quickly says. "Wow. Don't hold back." Zen says sarcastically. "I'm just telling the truth man. Would you rather I lie?" "I prefer the lying over my feelings being hurt, so yeah."

Seven chuckles. "Well if it makes you feel any better. I like you" " No Seven, that doesn't make me feel any better." Zen replies  
"Order number 74" The person over the counter yells. "Thats me" Seven says, grabbing his food and thanking the server. "Well, I will be heading back to my cave. You have fun tonight man. Don't let Kyungju find out about y/n or you'll definitely be in the cat house." "First of all, it's the dog house. I wouldn't be caught dead in a cat house." Zen says feeling a sneeze coming on. "And second, she won't. As long as a certain red headed hacker keeps their mouth shut." Seven puts his hand up in defeat. "I won't say anything! It's none of my business anyways."

Zen watches as Seven backs out the store before looking back in your direction. His eyes widened when he didn't see you.  
"Order number 81." Zen ran up to the counter and grabbed you guys food from the server before thanking them and scurrying away out the crowded area.  
He scanned the restaurant building before landing on a head of brown hair. He let out a relieved sigh and made his way over to who he thought was you.  
"Hey babe, I got the-" "Hyun Ryu! Who is this badly dressed bimbo you're on a date with?" Zen froze. The brown hair wasn't you. It was Kyungju.  
You were standing in front of her, angry and redfaced. Your hands were balled into a fist like you were ready to punched something (or someone) and Zen didn't know what to do.

He was a deer caught in headlights.

Sevens words about not getting caught played in his head. 'This is your fault Seven' He thought to himself. 'You fucking jinxed me.'  
Zen looked between the two of you and then the crowd forming behind you, Kyungjus yelling causing a scene. One Zen didn't want to be a part of. 

As if he imagined it, a flash of red hair disappeared around the corner of the restaurants entrance. He knew somewhere, Seven was probably laughing at the irony of this situation. And at Zens expense.

Here comes that sneeze he was holding in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The mess starts next chapter and Yoosung somewhat gets what he wants but it doesn't last long. Stay tuned folks.
> 
>  
> 
> Ask me anything on my twitter @Kookssia (yeah I changed it again, sowwy) and my curious cat curiouscat.me/Snuffles


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zen finds a way to weave his way out of this one.  
> For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAPPY NEW YEARS MY LOVELYS!  
> I hope for nothing but good things for everyone this year. I wrote this yesterday and wanted to post it earlier than usual for you guys. Enjoy!

Zen didn't know what to do. He never imagined he'd be in this kind of situation. 'Don't let Kyungju find out.' Sevens words repeating over and over. She wasn't suppose to. He had everything planned out. Tell her about the movie night he planned for them two, have her show up at his house when he wasn't there, then text her and tell her something came up and thats why he wasn't home. She'd say okay, he'd apologize and tell her he'd make it up to her and that was that. It had always worked when he didn't want to be bothered with her. What went wrong this time?  
Zen was to busy in his own head when he felt something hard hit him in the gut. "Oomf." He let out a grunt and wrapped his arms around his torso, dropping the food. "What the hell Kyungju! That hurt!" He yelled. "Good! You're not listening to a thing I'm saying!" And truthfully, he wasn't. "Who is this Raggedy Ann wanna be you're out on a date with!?" Zen stood up from his hunched over position and stared between you and Kyungju. When his eyes landed on you, his heart began swell. He couldn't help but realize how cute you looked when you were angry. He did his best to keep a straight face since the situation he was in was pretty serious. 

He looked back at Kyungju who was boiling over with rage. He cleared his throat and began speaking. "This is my friend, y/n. I was taking her out for dinner to cheer her up. What's it to you?" He deadpanned. "What do you mean? I'm your Girlfriend?!" She exclaimed "Ex-girlfriend." The words leaving Zens mouth before he could stop them. But he didn't care. "And I would appreciate it if you didn't call her such names. That's not how a lady is suppose to speak." Kyungjus jaw dropped as Zen weaved around her to a very surprised you. "Y/N, I'm sorry about all this." He says grabbing your hand gently. "I can take you back home if you want?" You stared at him, shock still written on your face. He wasn't sure if you fell for any of that. He was hoping you did because he really didn't want to lose what you guys had.  
After a few moments of just staring, you nod your head and turn around to leave out the restaurant. Zen watched your retreating figure before taking one more glance at a very red Kyungju and following you out the restaurant.  
"This isn't over Zen! I will get you back for this." He heard her yell behind him. He knew the power of Kyungju when she was angry and he knew he'd regret his decision but it was all worth it when came to you.

\---------------  
You were filled with mixed emotions. You were angry at that Kyungju girl for calling you names but a bit saddened that Zen had a girlfriend and didn't tell you. You thought he liked you. And now, you felt like your feelings were somewhat, invalid. He said he broke up with her a week ago. But some how, that didn't seem true. You didn't want your friendship with him to end but you can't help but be a bit wary now that there's a chance Zen could be lying to you.

You were both currently sitting at the park close to campus. You told him you didn't feel like going home just yet so he suggested coming here to talk.  
"Hey, you alright?" You heard him ask. You were in such a daze, you almost didn't hear what he said. "Yeah, I'm good. Just thinking." "What about?" He asks. You hesitate to say anything before you feel a hand on your shoulder. "Is it about what happened earlier? You know I wouldn't let her do anything to you." He says. "It's not that," you say to him, "it's just, how come you didn't tell me you had a girlfriend?" Zen looks at you for a moment before speaking. "I didn't think it mattered, really. We are just friends. Aren't we?" He was right, you were just friends. But you wanted to be something more. And you thought he did too.  
"Yeah, we are. I just, I don't know, thought maybe you liked me more than that." You say averting your eyes away from him. "Do you like me more than a friend?" You were afraid of his response so you continued to look down at the ground.  
After a couple minutes of silence from him, you took that as your answer and already, there were hot tears forming at the corner of your eyes.  
"It-its okay, if you don't. It was a long shot anywa-" but before you could finish your sentence, you were pulled towards him into a gentle kiss.You were too shocked to return the gesture and were frozen in place. He pulled back and stared back at you with a small smile but when he saw your expression, it quickly fell flat and immediately, he panicked. "Oh my god y/n, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done that." He says turning away from you. You quickly waved your hands in front of him. "No! No! It's okay!" You say. "I'm just, surprised, thats all." He looks up at you, worry on his face. "I didn't make you uncomfortable did I? God, I'm such an idiot." "Zen, it's okay, I promise." He stares at you, eyebrows creased. "You sure?" He asks. "Positive." You assure him. "Plus, I kind of liked it." You say with a blush. Zen smiles at that. "Well, I would like to do it more often. If you'd let me?" He asks somewhat timidly. You look at him and smile. "How about we go on actual date first and see where it takes us." You say to him. "Deal. How about next Friday? That is, if you aren't busy?" He asks. You think about it for a moment before remembering you already had plans then. "I can do Saturday? I promised I'd go see my parents on Friday." "Thats fine with me." He says.

You guys stayed at the park for awhile longer before heading back to the dorms. "Text me when you're home." You told him. "I will babe. See you later." He waved goodbye and sped off. You stood and watched him until he was completely out of sight.  
You entered your dorm building and headed upstairs. Tonights events replaying in your head. You couldn't help the smile that plastered its way on your face as you made your way to your door. You pulled out your key card and opened it to enter the little hallway in your dorm room. "Yoosung, I'm back!" You called out but you didn't get a reply. You walked into your shared living space and found him slumped over his laptop, headphones covering his eyes. You chuckled at how childlike he looked. "Aish, Yoosung. You're gonna have a bad back if you keep this up." You said out loud. 

You walked over to him to turn his laptop off when you heard a faint buzz come from next to it. You reached over to find the source when your hand landed on something hard and cold. It was Yoosungs phone, and it was still vibrating as you picked it up.  
After the 10th buzz, it finally stopped. You weren't one to be nosey but you were curious of who it is texting him at almost 11:00 at night.  
"Most likely Mark." You said to yourself, not interested in reading the texts anymore. You just wanted to quiet it down. When you went to unlock it, a text from someone named Kyungju caught your eye. Wait. "Kyungju!" You yelled but quickly covered your mouth, not wanting Yoosung to catch you snooping. You looked at him to make sure he was still asleep, then back at his phone. Your thumb was hovering over the messages hesitantly. You took a second to think about it before pressing down on it, opening it fully. 

As you read the messages between the two, you felt your blood begin to boil more and more after every sentence. Yoosung was responsible for that mess at the restaurant. And Zen had lied to you according to these texts. You were ready to toss the phone across the room when you remembered it wasn't yours.  
You contemplated waking Yoosung up now to confront him but decided against it. Instead, you just marked the messages unread, set hit phone back down, and walked to your bed. You sat down and took a deep breath. 

Yoosung or Zen weren't getting away with any of this. And if they think they're going to, they've got another thing coming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, almost 800 hits and almost 40 kudos I'm shocked. Didn't expect this much love for this. Thank you guys, really. And thanks to those who checked up on me. I'm healthy now and am ready for next weeks update and week after that and that week after that. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. The kids scene was hard to initiate and I still don't like the end result but whateves. Until next week. <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N somewhat has a plan. Kind of. Not really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update. I wrote it on Thursday but then got stuck babysitting the forgot about uploading yesterday lol. But I'm back and it's here.
> 
> Enjoy :D
> 
> Another Edit**** I messed up some punctuation and it's bothering me lol. Not Another Update.

You didn't sleep that much. Your mind too busy thinking about last night's discovery. Yoosung really tried to sabotage your date with Zen. Not only that, Zen lied to you about Kyungju and his relationship. You weren't sure who you were mad at most, honestly. You liked them both, more than a friend, and figured if things didn't work out with Yoosung, maybe you had a chance with Zen. But after what you read last night, all of that was out the window.

And that saddened you.

It was 6:37 when you glanced at the clock for the hundredth time. Sleeping became a task you simply could not fulfill. Throughout the night, you tossed and turned but you just couldn't get comfortable. So you just laid on your back to face the ceiling. The anger overnight soon turned to irritation, then irritation, to sadness. You cried a few times, quietly enough not to wake Yoosung, before you ran out of tears. For the rest of the night, you decided to succumb to your thoughts on what exactly you were going to do about this mess.

6:45. You let out a groan. 'Time sure does go slow when you're awake at night.' you thought to yourself. You laid in bed some more before deciding to get up. You stared at Yoosung, who managed to get himself up and into his own bed in the middle of the night, before hopping off your bed to start your day. You knew it was early, but you didn't care. You just wanted out before Yoosung woke up.

\----------------------

Yoosung didn't remember falling asleep last night. He was trying to stay up and wait for you to get home, so he attempted to occupy himself with LOLOL. Sleep must've caught up to him though, because the next thing he knew, he was waking up in his own bed and not his computer chair. "Ugh, I feel gross." He said while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. "What time is it?" He was expecting an answer since usually you were awake before he was. When he didn't get one, he sat up to look in the direction of your bed. It was empty, and you were nowhere in sight.

Yoosung started to panic a bit. What if you never came home? What if Zen did something to you? What if Yoosung sending Kyungju resulted in the both of you getting hurt by Zens hands? All these questions made Yoosung paranoid. He immediately got out of bed to search for his phone. When he found it, he quickly skimmed through his contacts before landing on a name.

The phone rang four times before they finally answered. "Yoosung?" He heard them say and already Yoosung was gritting his teeth. Even the sound of his voice irritated him. He let out a silent groan before speaking into the phone.  
"Hi Zen, did Y/N stay with you last night by any chance? She isn't here." He asked him. "No. I dropped her off last night after our date." Zen said, and for some reason, it felt like he was reminding Yoosung that you weren't his. Yoosung bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from blowing up. "You sure? Because she's usually here and awake at this time since she has a morning class." "Oh yeah, English right? I remember her telling me that." Zen says. "Maybe she just went out for a walk or something. Nothing like fresh air, ya know?." Yoosung was starting to get angry. Never has he ever wanted to wring someone's neck as bad as he wanted to wring Zens. "You still there?" He heard him say. "Yeah. Maybe she went for a walk. Thanks." He was about to hang up but before he could, Zen called him back to the phone. "Hey Yoosung, do you know anything about Kyungju interrupting mine and Y/Ns date last night?" Yoosung froze at that. Why would he think he had something to do with whatever happened? Did Kyungju tell him? "Uhh, no. Why, what happened?" "Oh nothing really. She just came and embarrassed herself. Talked bad about Y/N too. Really hurt her feelings." Yoosung gulped. She wasn't supposed to attack you. During their talk last night, she had agreed that it was Zen she was mad at, not you.

"Well," Yoosung started, "I have nothing to do with th-" "Oh cut the shit Yoosung, all right? Kyungju already told me about your little conversation yesterday." Zen said. "If you think you're going to get in between Y/N and me then you've got another thing coming." Yoosungs mouth went dry. He was caught red-handed. Zen continued. "The next time you try some shit like that, you'll never see daylight again." And with that, the line went dead.

Yoosung was frozen in place. He couldn't believe Zen just threatened him. It didn't make him scared or anything, but more protective over you. He stared at his phone for a second before going to his messages. When the app opened, he was greeted with 15 messages from Kyungju."Ugh, not right now." He scrolled up until he found your contact name. He sent you a quick "are u okay?" text before getting ready for his first class. He'll just have to deal with Zen and Kyungju later.

\----------------------

After leaving the dorm, you decided to take a walk to clear your mind. The sun had just fully risen in the sky so it was pretty quiet on campus. There were a few students here and there going to early morning classes but not enough to disturb you and your thoughts. It had just hit 7:30 when you felt your stomach growl. You placed an arm across your belly and groaned. You forgot that you didn't even eat last night after the incident so skipping breakfast wasn't an option. You start to head in the direction of Jaehees bakery. She's usually open by now since a lot of students have classes before the dining hall opens.

When you get there, you're greeted with the smell of fresh pastries. You take in the sweet aroma before walking to the counter to greet an already smiling Jaehee. She didn't see you at first, but when she did, you could have sworn her smile dropped for a second. It happened so fast, you weren't sure if you actually saw it, so you decided to just ignore it. "Hey Jaehee, how are you today?" "I'm fine, Y/N, how about you?" The way her voice squeaks a little has you slightly worried. "I'm okay." You say back. She hums at that before asking your order. "The usual, please." After paying, you go to sit down at your usual table to find it occupied. You were about to turn around when you hear a familiar voice.

You stiffened a bit and quickly spun around to try and not be seen, but it was too late. He had already saw you. "Babe! What are you doing here?" You heard him ask. You slowly turned around and put on the fakest smile you could muster. You didn't want him to know that you knew he was lying about everything. "Zen, hey. I was just about to head out. Just wanted to grab some breakfast before my first class." You say to him. "Are you in a rush? I know class doesn't start for another hour." Shit. You forgot he knew your class schedule. "Why don't you come join us?" You hadn't even noticed the dark-haired Raven sitting in front of him. You recognized him as Jumin Han, the next heir to C&R. Your eyes widen for a second. How does Zen know someone like him? And why is he so damn handsome?  
Why are all Zens friends so handsome? "Babe?" You hear Zen say. "Yeah sure, let me just grab my food." You turn back towards Jaehee and go to grab your things. "Thanks Jaehee." "No problem." she said back. You wanted to ask her what was wrong, but decided against it.

\------------------

Talking to Jumin wasn't that bad. He was nothing like Zen or Yoosung. Proper etiquette, had a serious love for cats, (you concluded this after the many photos of Elizabeth he shamelessly showed you,)and he had a way with words. He explained to you about his company and even went as far as offering a possible future position to you there. "Oh that's okay Jumin, really. I'm not sure if I'll even be a good candidate." "I don't know about that, Y/N, you seem to have the characteristics of a promising employee. Maybe a secretary. Your smile is pretty welcoming. C&R will need someone as bright as you." You blinked a few times at him. Did- Did Jumin Han just give you a compliment? You couldn't help the blush that appeared on your face. "Th-thank you Jumin. That means a lot." "No need. I'm just telling the truth." "Okay, okay, enough flirting Jumin." You heard Zen say. "What are you trying to do, steal her away from me?" "I was only giving her a compliment." Jumin replied. "And from what I've heard, you don't deserve her anyways." Zen visibly stiffened at that. You looked at him then at Jumin who made eye contact with you before breaking it.

'Was that, some sort of message?' you thought to yourself. You decide to ask him what he meant by that, even though you most likely knew. "What do you mean Jumin?" He looks back at you before taking a sip of his coffee and setting it back down. He was about to open his mouth when Zen cut him off. "Isn't it time for you to go check on your cat or something?" You whip your head towards him. He was glaring at Jumin now. "Ah, it is about that time." Jumin says beginning to get up from his seat. "Y/N, I hope to talk to you again soon. I enjoyed our little conversation." "Same here Jumin. You have my number. Just call or text me anytime. We could talk more about Elizabeth the third." You say to him. He smiles at that and it took everything in your power to not fan yourself. "I'll keep that in mind. Have a good day Y/N." "You too Jumin." You wave goodbye before turning back to Zen. "What was that all about?" You ask him. "What was what?" You glared at him. "You know, cutting him off before he could speak?" Zen sighs. "It was nothing. I just didn't want to hear him hitting on you anymore." So he's going to play it off as jealousy. You know why he cut him off, but you keep it to yourself.

"If you say so Zen." You say before getting your things together. "Well, it's getting close to 9:30. I have to get to my first class." "Oh okay. Are we still on for Saturday?" He asked and you had completely forgot about Saturday. You nod at him in response before walking towards the exit, waving goodbye to him and Jaehee before leaving.

You couldn't help but feel a bit irritated after leaving. You were sure you'd receive an award for your acting skills because you did a hell of a good job keeping your composure. You were shocked you even sat next to the guy. The whole time though, you just wanted to slap him in his pretty face. Thankfully, you had Jumin to keep you occupied. If only you met him instead of Zen 

You took your phone out of your pocket and unlocked it. You had just enough time to run to your dorm and grab your books before class started. You put your phone back and begin to speed walk the rest of the way.  
You were almost to campus when you begin to hear footsteps behind you.  
You wanted to look over your shoulder to see if someone was actually following you, but decided against it, afraid of what or who might be behind you. "Almost there." You say to yourself. You listen to see if the footsteps were still behind you, but didn't hear anything. You relaxed a bit and slowed your pace. 'Maybe I'm just hearing stuff.' As you continued walking, you felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. You reached to take it out, but before you could, a large hand placed itself over your mouth and before you knew it, you were being dragged in the opposite direction of the campus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a few more chapters left guys. I already know what the ending is gonna be like.  
> Be prepared lol.
> 
> Also, for the next chapter, I want you guys opinions. The person that dragged her into the alleyway, it can either be Seven who's gonna help Y/N get back at Zen and Yoosung, or it could be Kyungju(Echo Girl) warning her not to get in her way and whatnot.  
> (Whatever doesn't get chosen will be added sometime later in the story)
> 
> Comment here or DM me on Twitter @kookssia with your thoughts
> 
> Thanks for reading :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Surprise!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another update for you guys. Hope you like it.

It all happened so fast. One minute you were walking back to campus, the next you were being dragged into a poorly lit alleyway. It took you a minute to place what was going on. When the realization hit that you were possibly being kidnapped, or worse, you started to scream, kick, and flail your body around until you were let go.  
But instead of freeing yourself, the grip on you got tighter. So, you resulted in biting instead. You opened your mouth as wide as you could with it being covered, and sunk your teeth deep into the persons hand.  
"Shit!" You heard them yell. Their hold on you loosened and you collapsed onto the ground in pants. You began to cough as you tried to catch your breath. All that kicking and screaming took a lot out of you.

After getting yourself together, you scrambled to your feet to face the assailant, but they had already disappeared. "What the hell?" You said to yourself. You contemplated calling the police but decided against it. There were no witnesses so there wasn't much they'd be able to do. You sigh. "Could this morning get any worse?" Just then, your phone starts to ring. You take it out your pocket and notice a new crack going across your screen. "Great. Now I need a new phone." You slide the green button over to answer.  
"Hello?" "Y/N, honey, are you busy?" "Dad?" You think about telling him what just happened but figure he has enough to deal with. "Uhm, I was on my way to class. Why, is something wrong?" Silence. "Dad? You still there?" You hear him clear his throat. "Sorry honey. I'll call you later. Love you." The line goes dead. You pulled your phone from your ear and stared at it in confusion. "Well that was weird." You made a mental note to call him back after class. You checked the time on your phone. Just 5 minutes before it started. You quickly exited the alley and ran straight to your first class. 

You didn't see the pair of black and yellow glasses laying in the opposite direction, or the red headed fiend who snatched them up behind you.  
\------------------  
Yoosung was filled with worry. You didn't text him back yet, so throughout class, all he did was imagine the worse. He pulled out his phone for the thousandth time that morning. Still nothing. He groaned. 'Maybe she's in class and just left the dorm early.' He thinks. He admits defeat and decides to leave you alone. If you were in any danger, he's sure you'd tell him. He gathered his things and headed out the classroom to go to the dining hall. He skipped breakfast so he was pretty hungry.

On his way there, he noticed a familar face hunched over in front of a tree. He squinted to get a better look and made out a head of messy red hair. He almost didn't recognize him without his glasses.  
Yoosung made his way over to the tree to check on them. "Hey Seven, you okay?" Seven whipped his head up and glared at him, causing him to step back a little. Instead of saying anything, they both just stared for what felt like forever before Yoosung broke the silence. "Uhm, Seven? You're kind of making me uncomfortable." Yoosung breaks the eye contact and looks down at Sevens lap. He notices a blood stain on his pant leg and immediately crouches down to get a better look. "Oh my God, Seven, you're bleeding! We need to get you to the schools infirmary." He tries to grab his arm but Seven snatches it away. Yoosung looks at him with wide-eyes. "Seven whats gotten into you?" Seven doesn't respond. Instead, he grabs his things and rushes out of sight, away from Yoosung. Yoosung just sits there bewildered. Sevens never acted like that towards him. And his hand? It looked like he got bit by something. Yoosung shakes his head. He's gonna have to find him later and ask him what that is all about.   
His stomach starts to growl, breaking him from his thoughts. He gets up and brushes himself off before heading back in the direction of the dining hall. After what just happened, he could use some food to help calm him down.  
\--------------------  
You didn't pay too much attention to todays lesson. Too many things on your mind at once to focus. After it was over, you tried calling your dad back but didn't get an answer. You were worried that something bad happened. By the way your dad was sounding on the phone earlier, you're sure you weren't far off. There was nothing you could do at the moment. You had another class in 2 hours and your mom wasn't picking up either. You were going to see them Friday so if you didn't hear from them before then, you'd figure out what's going on when you got there.  
Class ended fairly quickly. Most likely due to you being 10 minutes late this morning. You didn't care though. You weren't a fan of English classes anyways.  
You were currently walking across campus to get to your dorm. You were pretty exhausted since you didn't get any sleep and wanted to try and get a nap in. 

Almost to your dorm, you let out a relieved sigh. You couldn't wait to get in your bed and bury yourself in your blankets. "Y/N, wait up!" You stopped in your tracks and turned around. Making their way towards you was a tired looking Jaehee.  
"Jaehee? You alright?" You asked when she reached you. "Y/N," she starts, "are you busy right now?" "Not really. Was just going back to my dorm. Why, whats up?" Jaehee looks at you with her eyebrows furrowed in thought. You looked at her with one eyebrow raised. "What is it Jaehee?" "I know about what happened with you, Zen, and Kyungju." She blurts out. You look back at her wide-eyed. 'Why was she bringing it up all of a sudden?' "I'm sorry to just come right out and say it," she began, "but when I saw you today, I couldn't help but feel bad. Zen is a good friend of mine, so I was trying to help him, but then I started to feel guilty because you're such a nice person and you don't deserve what he's doing to you." "Hey, hey, Jaehee slow down, okay? None of this is your fault. You've known Zen way longer than you've known me, so I understand." You assure her. You didn't know Jaehee was blaming herself for what happened. It explains why she was acting so strange earlier.   
"Besides, I already know what Zen was up to. Thanks to Yoosung." You clamp your mouth shut. You weren't planning on dragging anybody else into this mess. Especially since you haven't figured out what you were you going to do about it. "Ah, Yoosung. I heard he sent Kyungju to ruin you guys date. That boy is such a nuisance." You almost laugh at how much older Jaehee sounds compared to her actual age.   
"Anyways Y/N, I actually wanted to talk to you because I thought I could help you get back at them." You perk up at this. "I'm listening." Jaehee smiles. "We can talk about it over lunch. I'm a bit hungry." You gave it some thought. You were pretty tired, but the idea of finally having a plan was enticing. "Sure. Any place in mind?" "Yeah. There's this noodle place across campus that I've always wanted to try." "Okay, cool. Lets go." You and Jaehee head to the noodle place, unaware that nearby, you both were being watched.  
\--------------  
Seven hasn't been out of his dorm since the night of the incident. Too busy hacking into the schools systems to change student grades. So what if its cheating, (and illegal), it's not him who doesn't learn anything, and as long as he doesn't get caught, he's fine. Plus, the pay is pretty good too.   
"Seven meow. It's time to eat meow. Aren't you hungry?" He had created a robocat to keep him company while inside. His roommate, Vanderwood, was hardly ever there, and sometimes, he got lonely.   
"Thanks Robocat." It was nothing like Elly though. "I'll grab some chips from the cabinet as soon as I'm finished." He'd been working on this one code for awhile now. The teacher he was hacking is a computer nerd like him and had some impressive security, so it took more than a few attempts before he finally got in. 

"Jesus that was tiring." He says while getting up to stretch. "Time for some honey buddha chips." He goes to the cabinet where he hides his snacks and opens it to find it empty. "Damn it. Now I have to go outside." He closes the cabinet and goes to grab his coat and shoes. "I'll be back Robocat. Guard the place while I'm gone." "Got it meow. Guard mode: ON."

After making sure the door was locked, Seven walked to the entrance of their dorm building.  
When he stepped outside, he automatically went to shield his eyes. "Damn sun. Why do we need you to survive?" Of course he knew the answer, but asked nonetheless.   
Done with his dramatics, he trudged on to the dining hall to get his snacks.

"He told me he was still dating Kyungju but didn't want you to know." "That dog! I can't believe I fell for him." Seven hears Jaehee and your conversation in the distance and, being the gracious spy he is, decides to eavesdrop.   
"Don't worry Y/N. I got a plan. Although he is my friend, he deserves whats coming to him." He hears Jaehee say. "Ohhh, juicy. Looks like Zen got caught after all." Seven snickers. He was still following you two when he noticed a figure on the sidelines. They were following you guys also. Seven was so busy being nosy, he didn't even see the guy. 

His attention was now on the strange man. He knew everybody on campus but he's never seen this person before.   
From what Seven can see, he has seriously bright red hair, way brighter than his own, is wearing a black and yellow sweater, and black jeans. "What the? He's, dressed like me?" Seven was starting to get nervous now. The man was giving him some bad vibes. 

Without his permission, his legs start to walk in the direction of the stranger. But while doing so, the man had stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, causing Seven to almost bump into him. "Oh. I'm sorry, I was just-" but before he could finish, they turned around to face him. 

Sevens blood ran cold. He couldn't believe who he was staring at. 

The guys face....looked just like his.

"Saeran?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Plot Twist" LOL  
> I know you guys are probably wondering "what the hell does saeran have to do with this?" Well, a lot actually. And that will all be explained later in the fic. 
> 
> I'm gonna add a little filler either tomorrow or monday with Jaehee and Zens conversation about the whole incident.
> 
> Later bunnies <3


	15. Filler: Jaehee and Zen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is what happened that lead up to Jaehee telling you about her plan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little filler for you guys. My way of apologizing for being late two weeks in a row. Hope you guys like it. It didn't take me too long to write but it is longer than I intended it to be.

Jaehee wasn't sure what was going on with Zen. She knew what he was doing was wrong as soon as he told her. But being his friend, she couldn't own up to it. It had nothing to do with the fact that she had a major crush on him. Nope, not at all. He wouldn't think of her in that way anyways. Too busy with that Kyungju girl to even notice whenever Jaehee tried to express it to him. At least, thats how she saw it.   
Kyungju, Jaehee really hated that girl. She was always stealing Zens attention. Butting in conversations that had nothing to do with her, and was just really rude. Someone really needed to put her in her place.

It was early in the morning when the mess that is Zen happened. Jaehee had just opened her bakery to prepare for the early birds of the campus. She enjoyed times like this where it was just her and her pastries. She loved baking and the smell of freshly brewed coffee always brightened the usually dim mornings.   
This particular morning though, no amount of coffee could've kept her up to speed with what happened.

Finishing the last pot of coffee for the morning, Jaehee waited for her first group of customers to come in. As she waited, she busied herself to make sure the dining area was clean and organized. While doing so, the jingle of the door bell rang in the air. "Hello, and welcome to Jaehees bakery. I'll be with you in just a second." "Take your time pretty lady." Jaehee recognized the voice instantly. She turned around to face the silver headed fox. "Oh, hey Zen. What are you doing here so early?" She was hoping he couldn't see the blush forming from where he stood. "Just wanted to see what my favorite baker was up to." He teased. "Am I your first customer?" "Yeah, you are actually." Jaehee says, walking back to her place behind the counter. "What would you like today?" "Actually, Jaehee, I wanted to talk to you about something." Jaehee raises an eyebrow. Usually when Zen wants to talk to just her, its never good. "Okay, sure. Lets sit."  
They both walk over to a table towards the back of the shop. 

Jaehee was a bit nervous but curious as well. She wasn't sure what he had to tell her but it didn't feel like it was good news. "S-so, what is it you want to talk about?" She asked. "Well, its about Kyungju." Already, Jaehee wanted to get up and go back behind the counter. Talking about Kyungju was the last thing she wanted to do. "And Y/N." Your name had caught her attention though.   
What did you have to do with Zen and Kyungju? "If you haven't heard already, Y/N and I had a date last night and Kyungju showed up and ruined it. Apparently, Yoosung sent her to get in the middle of it." Jaehee was shocked. Zen went on a date with you? He was suppose to be with Kyungju. Unless they broke up and he just didn't tell her? Zen continued.   
"I ended up smoothing things out with Kyungju, and me and Y/N are suppose to go on another date Friday. I wanted to know if you could help me keep them from finding out about each other again?"  
Jaehee looked at him dumbfounded. Was he actually asking her to lie to you? "I don't know, Zen. Y/N is a really nice person. I can't lie to her." And Jaehee couldn't. It was bad enough that you were being used like this. You didn't deserve any of it. 

In the midst of her thoughts, she felt a hand rest on her thigh that instantly shot heat through her core. "Zen! What are you-" "Don't act like you don't like it." He coos. "I know you like me Jaehee. No need to hide it." Jaehee didn't know how to react. She enjoyed the sensation and warm touch of Zens hand, but she couldn't help but feel guilty. "Could you please do this for me Jaehee? It would mean the world to me." He squeezes tighter. She let out a quiet sigh before closing her eyes and opening them again. Jaehee wanted him to stop, but at the same time, she wanted him to squeeze even tighter.  
She was about to comply when the bell starts to jingle, signaling someone entering the shop. Jaehee shot up from her seat and rushed over to greet whoever it was, purposely avoiding Zens stare. 

"Hello, welcome to-oh, hey Jumin." "Hey Jaehee. How's business going today?" "Pretty slow, you're my second customer." Jaehee tries to shrug off what just happened with Zen by focusing on Jumin. "Ah, it will pick up soon, I'm sure. You are one of the only bakeries opened this early." He tells her. "Hopefully so. What can I get you today?" "Hmm. I usually go for the more tart pastries. But I'll try something different. Let me get a large black coffee and a glazed doughnut to go please." "Sure thing Jumin." Jaehee makes her way behind the counter to pour his coffee. She's hoping Zen would leave since him and Jumin aren't really that close.   
"Here you go Ju-min.." But Jumin was no longer standing at the counter. To Jaehees surprise, he was sitting in front of Zen, talking. She sighs. She really didn't want to go near him again. It just feels awkward now. Regardless, she has to do her job, so she makes her way to their table to deliver Jumins coffee and doughnut. "Here you go Jumin. Enjoy." "Thanks Jaehee." Jaehee quickly goes back to her counter. She was still bewildered by Zens actions. "Can this day just be over already?" She says to herself.

A half hour later, they're still talking. About what, Jaehee has no idea. She didn't want to be nosy, but she was pretty curious. Whatever it was, it must be pretty serious because they'd usually be at each others throats by now.   
Only a few students came by for their early morning orders so Jaehee didn't have much to do. She tried busying herself to keep her from looking in Zens direction. She'd caught him staring multiple times and couldn't help the stupid blush that formed over and over again.

She was straightening some coffee cups when you came in. She didn't hear the bell ring, so when she did see you, she couldn't help but instantly feel bad. It showed on her face. Hopefully you didn't see.  
"Hi Jaehee, how are you today?" "I'm fine Y/N, how about you?" Jaehee couldn't believe how nervous she sounds. She hated it. "I'm okay." You say.   
After your greetings, you ordered your usual and was about to go sit down but stopped. Jaehee noticed how stiff you got when Zen spoke. She was confused though, because she thought everything was okay between you two. She couldn't help but think maybe you knew.

More time passed and you ended up joining Jumin and Zen at the table. You didn't say much to Zen. Mostly Jumin, which furthered Jaehees suspicions.

Jumin was the first to leave, then you, leaving Jaehee alone with Zen again. She could feel his eyes burning holes in the side of her face and Jaehees never felt more uncomfortable in her life. 'Why the hell hasn't he left yet?' Her question was soon answered when the devil in disguise burst through the bakery door.

"Welcome to-" "Save it. Just take my order." Jaehees blood was already boiling. "One small coffee, add 3 sugars, 2 creams, and one blueberry muffin, lowfat." Jaehee groans. If it wasn't for the much needed money, she wouldn't make her shit. "Right away ma'am." As Jaehee goes to grab the muffin, she hears Kyungju call out Zens name, causing her to cringe.   
"Zenny! I'm here!" "Hey babe." They kiss and Jaehee is about to throw up.

When she's finished with Kyungjus order, she was about to call to let her know but her voice got caught in her throat. Zen was staring right at her while they made out. Jaehees stomach churned. The realization of the type of person Zen was hitting her full force.   
She looks away and continues to shove Kyungjus food on the counter. 

10 minutes pass before she finally comes to pick it up, not even saying thank you. Jaehee didn't care though, because she was finally leaving, with Zen right behind her.   
"Go on Kyungju, I'll be right out." "Okay Zenny." She says before sending daggers at Jaehee and exiting the bakery. Zen walks up to the counter to face Jaehee. "So, you gonna think about what I asked, I hope?" He says with a wink. Jaehee wasn't falling for it again though. She had already made up her mind anyways.  
"Yes Zen, I'll help you." She says with fake heart eyes. "Good. I'll owe you one." He picks up her hand and kisses it before leaving. 

Jaehee let's out a long awaited breath. She couldn't believe Zen was like this. You had just left and he acted like it was nothing when Kyungju showed up.

But Jaehee had something for him. And she couldn't wait to tell you about it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More fillers during the story. They'll help put some pieces together.   
> See you Thursday. :D


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehee and you come up with a plan, Zen realizes he might actually like you, and the Choi twins "reunite"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually somewhat proud of this one. Most chapters that I've written for this fic, I didn't have much confidence in. This one felt different.
> 
> Enjoy.

"Saeran? What the hell are you doing here?" "Hello to you too brother." Seven just stares at him annoyed. "No seriously, Saeran, what are you doing here, I thought you were in the military?" Saeran scoffs. "And who told you that, mom? She was always one to lie." "So, you weren't away on duty?" "Nope. Sorry to burst your bubble." Saeran chuckles. Seven felt conflicted now. He was really gonna have to talk to his parents about keeping secrets.

"Anyways, to answer your question, I was hired for a job right here at your school." Saeran says. Seven raises an eyebrow and asks. "What kind of job is that, following college girls around like a creep?" "Hey, I'm not a creep." Saeran says. "And you shouldn't talk when you were following them too. On your own accord I should add." Saeran wasn't wrong. Seven was following you, but it was only to gather some "important" information.  
"That's not the point here. I go to school here, you don't. So I'm sure if someone saw you, just walking all slow like behind a couple of girls, they'd get some weird vibes too." "Casually walking is not a crime." "Yeah but stalking is." Seven wasn't in the mood for his brothers shenanigans right now.  
"It's none of your business anyways, Saeyoung." "Shh don't call me that here." Seven told him. "I go by Seven, 707, or Luciel." Saeran rolls his eyes. "Well I'm your brother so I call you Saeyoung. I have that right." Seven gritted his teeth. He hasn't used that name in so long, hearing it for the first time in years felt, weird.

"Fine, whatever. I do have one question though." Saeran hums, telling Seven to go on. "Who hired you to stalk Y/N? Or is it Jaehee you're following?" "I'm not stalking anyone!" Saeran yells. Thankfully, you and Jaehee were already out of sight. "And I can't tell you. They paid me extra to keep quiet." Seven groaned. He hated secrets and thats why he became a hacker. To unveil the truth about people.  
"But I can tell you that it's not Jaehee I'm after." Now Seven was really interested. He thought you were a good person and kind of developed a sense of security around you. Even though you didn't know him, he knew you due to Zen and Yoosungs little squabble. (And some intruding of personal files but enough of that)

Saeran notices Sevens facial expression and a light bulb flickers in his head. "Ahh, so this Y/N is important to you too? Well, looks like things got a bit more exciting." He turns around to go the direction you and Jaehee went in. "Wait, Saeran. What if I help you? Judging by the huge bite mark on your hand, your first approach didn't go so well." Seven was really trying to buy time. He didn't want his brother to hurt you or Jaehee. Saeran turns back to face him. "Help me? How exactly do you plan on doing that?" Seven think before blurting out, "come stay with me in my dorm. I have a roommate, but he's hardly ever home." Seven didn't know what he was doing honestly. Having Saeran move in with him wasn't his best idea, but until he finds out who hired him, he needed him close by.  
Saeran gave it some thought before agreeing. "Fine. Show me the way brother."

As Seven and Saeran made their way to Sevens dorm, Seven made a mental note to introduce himself to you soon. He didn't want Saeran getting to you before he did.

Or worse, the person who hired him.  
\------7--------0----------7--------

The noodle place you and Jaehee were at was pretty nice. The floral decor, the smell of freshly cooked Ramen, it all helped you relax a bit. It also increased the hunger you had before running into Jaehee earlier. When you both sat with your food, you practically inhaled your bowl of noodles. "Oh my god, it tastes so good!" "Right?!" Jaehee agreed, almost finishing her food also. "How'd you find out about this place anyways." "Uh, Zen actually told me about it, coincidentally." You drop your chopsticks and push your bowl away. "No longer hungry." You say. Jaehee settles her chopsticks down too. "Sorry, I figured if I told you before, you wouldn't have came." She says. "Plus, I really wanted some Ramen." You smile a little at that. You knew it wasn't her fault. Just hearing Zens name made you cringe. 

"It's okay, Jaehee, you did nothing wrong." You assure her. "I just despise the guy." Jaehee chuckles at that. "I know Y/N, you and a bunch of others." You raise an eyebrow. "You mean, there are others?" Jaehee nods. "Oh yeah, plenty of others. He isn't called the campus playboy for nothing." You start to tap the table to distract yourself. This information sent a sharp pang in your chest. Sure, you were over Zen, but to find out you were just another girl for him to play with hurt.

"Y/N, you okay?" You look up at her, not realizing you dazed out. "Hm? Yeah, I'm good. Do we know the names of these girls?" You ask her. "Actually," she says pulling out a little notebook, "I interviewed a few of them after work. A lot of them visit my shop so it wasn't hard gathering a list." She sets the notebook on the table and begins flipping the pages. "Lets see, lets see, ah, here we go." She says pointing to a list of several names.  
You go to sit next to her so you have a better view. "Eun Sook, Yoon Kyeong, Hee Jeong, Hyeon Ji, wow, the list is pretty long." You say. "How does he just get away with this?" "That's where Kyungju comes in. Because she has money, and is basically famous, everyone is afraid to cross her." Jaehee says. You clench your fists at that. "Seriously?!" You yell, receiving a few stares from others in the restaurant. "Lower your voice Y/N." Jaehee hisses. "Sorry but, seriously? All because she's supposedly famous she can do whatever she wants? Well no more. We're taking all three of them down." You declare. "I'll handle Yoosung on my own since I know him enough to know what makes him tick." "So we're going to focus on Zen and Kyungju then?" Jaehee asks. "Yeah." You say. You couldn't wait to get back at the three of them. It's what they all deserve so you don't feel bad at all.

"So, you ready to start?" "Never been more ready in my life."  
\--J--A--E--H--E--E--

Zens had better days. Most without Kyungju clinging to his arm. Sadly for him, she's been by his side all day. His plan this morning was for Kyungju to see you with him. Although, he didn't know you'd actually be at Jaehees bakery, but when you did enter, he took that as an opportunity to text Kyungju to meet him there. After the incident at Lu St, he's realize that Kyungju wasn't the one for him, you were. He was known as the campus playboy, but he was willing to change that just for you. If only he realized that then, he wouldn't let Kyungju slide her way back in his life.  
But, he got the feeling you were pulling away from him, and to be honest, he didn't want to be alone. So, Kyungju was who he settled for.

He thought about how he approached Jaehee this morning. He didn't actually think she liked him. By the way she reacted though, he was proved wrong. He figured if he told her something as sly as cheating on both you and Kyungju, she'd do the complete opposite and help with separating Kyungju from him. So, he kept up the flirtatious ruse, hoping she'd jump at the chance to call him out on it and speed up the process. That didn't work in his favor.  
At least, that's what he thought.

Right now, he was home with Kyungju watching movies. Or trying to atleast. Kyungju talked throughout each one he'd put on. It became hard to pay attention.  
"And Jaehee, ugh, she's so plain, someone should hire a stylist for her or something." She's gone from talking about people and their choice of clothing, to complaining about her being fat.(Which, she isn't, but Zen wasn't touching that topic.) It was starting to get on his nerves.  
"I saw that Y/N girl on my way to the bakery. She didn't even acknowledge me when she walked by. I cannot stand her at all. What did you even see in that gir-" "Look, Kyungju, I'm starting to feel a little sick so you should get going." She didn't look too happy about this. "But Zenny, we hardly see each other as it is." "I know love, but I don't want you getting sick." He was sure this would get her out as she was a bit of a germaphobe.  
"Oh! You're right. I can't afford to get sick anyways." She says beginning to stand up. "You owe be Zennypoo." She says with a wink. "Of course," he begins before an idea forms in his head, "how about this Saturday? I'm free then." "It's a date." She says before blowing him a kiss and heading to the door. "See you then Zenny."

The door closes and Zen can finally relax in peace. "Yeesh. I don't know what I ever saw in that girl." He said to himself.  
Thinking about Saturday, he goes to search for his phone. He hasn't really spoken to you since this morning, and even then, you mainly spoke to to Jumin, which, irritated him a bit.  
When he finds his phone, he sends you a quick text confirming your date.

Zen: 'Hey babe, we still on for this weekend?'

You replied instantly. 

Y/N: 'Of course! I can't wait.'

Zen smiles.

Zen: 'Me either, do you know where you want to go yet?'

Y/N: 'Not yet, but I'll get back to you on that. ^^'

Zen: 'Okay babe, talk to you later <3'

Y/N: 'Later<3'

Zen puts his phone down on his chest and sighed.  
"Saturday."  
\------Z------E------N------

The day was almost over and you were literally ready to pass out. You've gone almost 24 hours without sleep. Your body, and brain, were currently kicking your ass. Thankfully, you were on your way back to the dorm.  
On your way there, Zen had texted you about Saturday. It took whatever energy you had left to reply. Even messaging him left a bad taste in your mouth, and you didn't even have to say anything.  
You were somewhat happy though. You and Jaehee finally came up with a plan. It involves every girl Zens ever played and him being embarrassed publicly.  
With Kyungju, Jaehee says she knows a hacker named Seven, she was going to ask him if he could help get some dirt on "Echo Girl", so things were slowly coming together.

You arrived at your dorm, relieved Yoosung wasn't there. You ignored him all day so the last thing you wanted was to get stuck in another argument with him. Not right now anyways. His punishment is being saved for later.

After getting settled in, you were about to go take a shower when your phone started buzzing. You picked it up from your bed to read the contact name. It was your dad. "Hey dad, are you okay?" "Hey honey, I'm sorry about earlier." He said. It sounded like he was crying, so you asked him again, "are you okay dad? You don't sound too good." You hear him hiccup. 

Yup. Definitely crying.  
"I'm fine Y/N, it's your mother." He says between coughs.

"Theres been an accident."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I made a twitter just for my mystic messenger fans. Follow me at @LY_LaeLa. I just made it so it looksball nooby but who cares lol. I follow back and look forward to hearing what some of you have to say.
> 
> Also, sorry for the cringiness of Kyungju nickname giving to Zen. I cringed writing it tbh.
> 
> Later Pandas<3


	17. Saeran and The Kidnapping (Filler)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is how Saeran got the job of Kidnapping Y/N.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo, I decides to post something before going MIA on everyone. Hope you enjoy. It's not much but I did put some time into it.

Saeran didn't think anyone would take his offer seriously when he posted it on pegslist.   
"Hacker Hitman, $100 per service." Maybe, a visit from the cops, or his hacker organization bursting through his windows, but not an actual job offer. To his disappointment, it doesn't involve any bloodshed or breaking and entering. But, he does have to kidnap someone so, woohoo.   
He usually doesn't do stuff like post ads, considering he's a hacker and, hackers are suppose to be "super secretive" and "anonymous." It got a little boring for him. He needed change.

So, he risked it all and went on to pegslist, looking for a job. It didn't take long for someone to get in contact with him.   
"Hello, this is Saeran." "Hello Saeran, my name is Kyungju. I have a preposition for you." "Is this about the ad? Because I only go by my own ru-" "Listen to what I have to say, first." Saeran wasn't one to follow anyone else's rules. Especially those coming from a female. But, she did sound pretty serious.  
So, he listened. "Go on," "Okay, so, what would you say, if I paid you $500 to kidnap someone and make them disappear forever?"

Saeran, almost choked on his own saliva. $500? He only asked for $100, but who was he to complain. "Ye-yeah, sure. What's the name of the victim?" He hears some shuffling in the background before Kyungju replies, "Her name is Y/N L/N. This ugly, man stealing, witch who goes to my university." Saeran raised an eyebrow in thought. So, this is about jealousy. Saeran wasn't sure how he felt about kidnapping anyone over something as petty as "man-stealing." "I need her gone, like, ASAP. If you could do it by the end of the week, I'll throw in an extra $500." But who is he to say what he won't and will do for money? "No problem, Ms.Kyungju, I will not disappoint you." "You better or else I'll come for you myself." The line goes dead.

That conversation happened a rough 15 hours ago, and a few pictures later, Saeran was on the hunt for you.  
He first spotted you talking to that actor guy known as Zen, then on your way to what he assumed was your living quarters. He was waiting for the right time to "approach" you, but found none.

Until, the next morning. 

He was camping out next to one of the university buildings when he spotted a really, sad, looking you trudging across campus in the early hours of the morning. He followed you to a bakery, then retreated back into on alley until he saw you come back.

To his surprise, you were a lot stronger than he thought. He got a hold of you almost completed a kidnapping, until, you bit a huge chunk out of his hand that left him wincing in pain.  
After that, he tried a different approach. 

Keep a distance, but also keep a close eye on you.

In the midst of his simple but brilliant plan, he, evidently, ran into his weirdo of a brother Saeyoung, or "Seven" as he claims to be called now.  
The chat wasn't a loving nor welcoming one. No hugs, no handshaking, not even a simple "hi" from his oh so wonderful brother.

He lost you while talking to Saeyoung and that didn't go well with Kyungju. "Did you get her yet?" "Not yet, but I'm getting clo-" "One week Saeran, or you'll no longer be on this earth." "I know, I know. Just, let me do my job, alright? I'll have her by the end of the week." "You don't have much of a choice now do you?" She hangs up before he could say anything more.

He tosses the phone on the floor as he sprawls out across his bed. He thought this task would be a lot more easier.

"This Y/N girl is a piece of work. I think I'm going to pass this one up, go into hiding, change my name, the works." He sighs as he thinks of the last picture Kyungju sent him of you, and an idea forms in his head.  
While following you, (and eavesdropping) from what he's heard, according to Jaehee and you, Zen is a cheater and someone named Yoosung is a so called "jerk." So, that means, you were available.

He got up from his bed and began emptying out his drawers and closet. Seven offered his dorm to Saeran, and after their little tour, he wasn't so sure about being surrounded by a bunch of, miscreants. But, if it means getting closer to you, and "getting to know" you, he'll stick it out as best as he can.

After packing up, he reaches for his phone to call Saeyoung.  
"Hey baby bro," "Don't start with that." "Whatever, look, I'm taking you up on your offer." "Awesome, I'll be there in ten." "Okay. Wait, you know where I live?" Seven scoffs. "I am a hacker too, bro. Did you forget?" "Yeah yeah, just hurry, would ya?" "Coming, coming."   
He hangs up and continues getting ready.

He wasn't sure where he was gonna go with this, or how he was even going to introduce himself without seeming creepy.   
And he was pretty sure Saeyoung knew what he was up to, but he wasn't gonna get in his way. 

Not this time.

His plan was to "woo" you over. And that's exactly what he was going to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo, I am going away for a little bit. If you haven't seen before I deleted the chapters, I am starting a texting au for MysMes. Ik, its basically a texting game, but this is gonna be aus with different stories in different chapters. I'm taking ideas from anyone interested in sharing. 
> 
> If you have any questions, you can message me on my MysMes twitter @LY_LaeLa or my main @Kookssia
> 
> As well as my curious cat, LY_LaeLa


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N parents, Saerans plan, and Yoosung might be getting closer and closer to “winning” you back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hallo

“It looks like it got worse from the last time I was here. And that was like, yesterday.” Saeran was currently moving his things into Saeyoungs dorm. Well, trying to at least. With every step he took, bags and loose chips crunched under his feet. It was pretty disgusting honestly, but he couldn’t complain when staying with Seven was the only way to keep tabs on you.  
“Oh stop your complaining, it’s not that bad.” Seven says. “Vanderwood will be here in the morning anyways to clean up so it won’t be like this for long.” Saeran clicks his teeth while setting down the last of his things. He wasn’t sure if he could wait until the morning. Especially knowing he’d have to sleep on the floor tonight. “So, big bro, what do you want to do first?” Seven asks him. “How about picking your junk up off the floor where I’ll be sleeping.” “Gah, you’re no fun.” Seven whines. “I’ll go grab the broom.” Seven goes off into the kitchen, leaving Saeran in their now shared room. He took in his surroundings. An opened laptop on the bed, monitors in one corner, piles and piles of Honey Buddha chip wrappers well, everywhere. Saeran wasn’t sure how his brother could live this way. He walked around the perimeter of the room before settling down on the window sill next to the monitors.  
He stared out the window to examine the campus ground. It was pretty empty besides two or three people going into their dorm buildings. 

“Saeran! You hungry?! We have some kimchi if you want?” Seven yells from what Saeran assumes is the kitchen. The thought of food made Saerans stomach growl. So he yelled “sure!” back to his brother before going back to staring out the window.

After 10 minutes of watching grass sway in the wind, he was starting to get bored. He was about to get up to check on Seven when a figure rushing across the campus caught his attention.  
Right away, he knew it was you. He watched as you hopped into a cab and disappeared down the street. As if he needed any other reason, he decides he’s going to track and follow you.  
He grabs his jacket before exiting the dorm, not bothering to inform Seven of his departure. Kyungju was getting impatient. And honestly, so was he. So, on his way to where you got into the cab, he hacks into your phone to track your location, calls himself a cab, and patiently waits, as the kickstart to his “master plan” begins.  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

You’ve been at the hospital over two hours now. Before arriving, you were on the phone with your father who told you that your mom was in a car accident.

*2 hours ago*  
“What?! Is she okay? Where are you now?”  
“Calm down Y/N.” He tells you. “Calm down? My mother was just in a car accident. I have every right to panic!!” You yell at him. “Sweetie, I know you’re worried, I’m worried too. But panicking is not going to help. Take some deep breathes, okay? We’re at the hospital now- Huh? Okay I’ll be right there- honey, they want me back there, I’ll text you the address okay?” “Is she okay?” You quickly ask again. “I’ll tell you more when you get here.”  
***  
That was the last thing he said to you before hanging up. A minute later, you received a text from him and immediately called yourself cab.

Now, sitting outside the surgery room, you weren’t as panicked as before. Your mom survived the crash with a few broken ribs and a punctured lung. The doctors said she would be eating out of a tube for awhile but, she’ll live. You know, deep inside, your mother was not going to be happy about this, despite surviving. Probably find a way to sue the hospital knowing her. Thinking about it made you chuckle as you placed your head in your palms. “Oh shoot, I have to update Jaehee.” You quickly sit up before pulling out your phone.  
You texted Jaehee as soon as you got in the cab, letting her know not to worry if you didn’t pick up the phone. She helped you relax a bit during the ride and you couldn’t be more thankful to have a friend like her.

After sending her a text, you put your phone back in your pocket and slumped into your chair. You were exhausted from these last few hours of not being able to sleep. You would kill to be in your bed right now, drifting away to dream land.  
You settle back into your chair and lay your head against the wall before closing your eyes. You stayed like that for a few minutes before sleep started to take over.

But, it didn’t last long.

Almost fully asleep, you feel a light tap on your shoulder. You slowly open your eyes, expecting to see your dad but instead, are met with mint green orbs with what you thought was a hint of gold.  
You stare at the man more intently, a little irritated he interrupted your sleep. You figure he senses your annoyance as he awkwardly clears his throat before speaking.

“H-Hi, sorry to interrupt you, but I couldn’t help but notice you were sitting here alone. Figured you’d want some company?”  
‘Oh great.’ You thought. ‘Another guy trying to hit on me. Didn’t he see I was trying to sleep?’ You were about to reject his offer, but he quickly cut you off. “I have coffee too, you looked pretty tired. Figured this could help?” You didn’t even notice the tray of coffees in his hands, too busy being distracted by his eyes.  
And although you don’t usually accept drinks from strangers, coffee sounded really good right now. Plus, you were in a hospital filled with people, there was no way he’d get away with kidnapping you. And if he tried drugging or poisoning you then you’d just have to pray the doctors there could save you.

You looked from the coffee back to the man. He was pretty cute too. You guessed having company wouldn’t be so bad. (No way you were turning down free coffee)  
“Sure, why not.” You say to him. “Great!” He settles down next to you before handing you a coffee. “I added skim milk and two sugars if that’s okay?” “That’s perfect actually, thank you.” You took a sip of the warm beverage and sighed as it made it’s way down your throat. You couldn’t be more grateful to this stranger.

After setting down your cup you thank him again for the coffee. “It’s no problem.” He says smiling. You smile back before laying your head back against the wall. After a couple minutes of silence, you decide to introduce yourself.  
“I’m sorry,” you say sitting back up. “I never gave you my name. “I’m Y/N. Nice to meet you.” You hold out your hand for him to shake. When he does, you can’t help but notice how rough his hands feel. “How about you? What’s your name?” He looks at you again with a smile wider than the last. 

My name is Saeran. Saeran Choi.”  
He says.  
“Nice to meet you.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
“Order number 26!” Jaehee hates late night shifts. There were always a group of people that she tried to avoid on most days that came in to get bakery. She wasn’t one to refuse helping or catering customers, but sometimes, she considered hiding behind the counter from time to time. “I guess this is what happens when you only have yourself to count on.” She sighed.

There were only four people currently in the cafe. She didn’t mind though, as long as they didn’t talk to her. She wasn’t in the best of moods for conversation. Especially after finding out about your mom. She felt so bad for you and was a little irritated with herself since she was stuck at work.

**Earlier**

“It’s okay Jaehee, you talking to me now is enough.” You assured her. “I know but, I still feel useless.” “Well you’re not. You’re the best friend I could have ever asked for.” “You’re just saying that to make me feel better. But I’ll take it.” She joked. “You’re such a goof sometimes Jaehee.” You laughed. “I just arrived at the hospital so I’ll text you with updates, okay?” “Okay. Be careful Y/N.” “Thanks Jaehee.”  
********

Although you assured her it was fine that she couldn’t make it, she still felt bad.

She pulled out her phone once more to see if you had texted her at all. Nothing in the last hour. Jaehee sighs. “I hope everything is okay.” She says placing the phone down.  
As she’s doing so, the bell over the entrance door goes off, signaling another customer.  
“Welcome to-what are you doing here so late?” Jaehee says as she watches Seven casually walk up to the counter. “I was in the mood for coffee. What? You’re not excited to see me?” He teases.  
“When am I ever excited to see you, Seven?” Jaehee says while grabbing a coffee cup. “Hurtful! You’re like, my favorite person ever!” He exaggerates. Jaehee raises an eyebrow. “I thought Yoosung was your favori-“ “Details, details. Anyways, have you see Y/N lately? I’ve been trying to introduce myself to her since she’s a friend of a friend of a friend.  
Of a friend.”  
Jaehee finishes pouring his coffee before sliding it to him. “Why are you trying to be friends with her, exactly?” “Why do I do anything Jaehee?” Seven asks rhetorically. “Good point. Well right now, she is at the hospital. Family member of hers got into an accident.” “Oh yikes. I’m going to have to add flowers to my introduction then.” Seven says, taking a sip of his coffee. “You’re so extra.” Jaehee retorts. “But you love me.” He retorts back. “Only mildly.” Seven chuckles at that before checking the time. “Oh, I have to get back before my roommate gets here.” “Alright.” Jaehee says. “I’m going to text you later. Something I need to talk to you about.” Seven let’s out a loud gasp. “With me!? You want to actually talk to me about something?” “He says, beginning to fake cry. “I thought I’d never see the day.” Jaehee rolls her eyes as seven makes his away towards the exit. “Call me whenever!” He yells before leaving the bakery. Jaehee laughs a little at his antics before realizing he didn’t pay for the coffee.

“Damn it Seven.”  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
Yoosung hasn’t been back to you guys dorm since yesterday morning. He was afraid you were upset with him. Especially since you never replied back to his text messages or returned any of his calls. He took that as you not wanting to be bothered. So, that’s what he did. He went to class, turned off his phone so he didn’t have the urge to call or text you again, and spent the rest of the day playing LOLOL with Mark and their clan.

It was now 3am and Mark had long fallen asleep. Yoosung took that as his cue to get back home. He figured you’d be sleep by now as well.

Making his way back to the dorm, Yoosung slowly opened the door, afraid to wake you up if he moved any faster. After stepping into the hallway, he tiptoed on into the living space. He stopped when he noticed you were laying in your bed. He looked in your direction, then to the table lamp he figured you left on before falling asleep. Making his way to the lamp, he began taking off his things one by one.

Almost to the nightstand the lamp was sitting on, he was just about to reach to turn it off when a soft whimper echoed through the room. He paused for a minute to see if he’d heard right when another whimper sounded from your side of the room.  
He placed his arm to his side before walking towards your bed. “Y/N? You okay?” He saw you visibly stiff at the sound of his voice, but kept walking towards you until you were arms length away from him. He knew what he heard. You were crying. And as much as he just wants to hug you, he knows you won’t allow it.

So, he just stands there, watching as you slowly sit up, back facing him, to wipe the tears. “I’m fine.” He heard you shakingly say. “Just a lot on my mind.” You say turning to face him. When he looks at you, his heart breaks a little. The strained smile plastered on your face made it ache even more.  
“Y/N, you know you can talk to me. We did use to be close friends, ya know?” He wasn’t counting on that actually working, so when you agreed so quickly, it took everything in his power to not look surprised.  
You asked him to sit down next to you as you began to tell him everything that’s been going on the past 24 hours.

The thing with Zen, the talk with Jaehee, your moms accident, the hospital, it was all so much. And Yoosung felt bad, but he was also a bit angry. More at himself and Zen than anybody. (Especially Zen.) Now he really had a reason to kick his ass.

30 minutes later, you were finished talking and Yoosung was deep in thought. He wasn’t sure for how long, but when he came to, you were waving in his face trying to get his attention. “Yoosung? Yoosung?? You okay?” He shook his head and apologized for dazing out. “It’s okay. I know I threw a lot on you. I usually talk to Jaehee about this but she didn’t answer any of my calls.” You say with your head hanging low. Yoosung had enough of seeing you look so sad for one night.  
He lifted your chin up and looked you in your eyes. “Y/N, don’t ever apologize for expressing how you feel about anything. We might not be as close as we use to but, I’m always willing to lend an ear, alright?” You just stare at him for a bit before nodding. “Good. Now, get some sleep, you look exhausted.” He tells you as he begins to stand up. He starts to walk to his side of the bed when you latch onto his sweater, halting his movements. “Y-Y/N, what’s wrong?” You look up at him with wet eyes, then down at the floor. Yoosung wasn’t sure what to do, so he sat back down until you spoke again.  
It was quiet for a little. You still hadn’t said anything to explain why you grabbed his sweater. So, Yoosung stood up again and slowly made his way towards his bed. He waited a few moments before getting in, as he wasn’t sure if you’d say anything.

You didn’t.  
So Yoosung took one last glance your way before climbing into his own bed. He didn’t go to sleep right away. He wanted to wait and see if he could hear you go back to your bed before he dozed off. When you finally did, he turned to face your bed just to make sure. And when he saw that you had finally fallen asleep, it didn’t take long for sleep to consume him as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo updates will be regular again. Life is still pretty crappy but I missed updating and writing.
> 
> The texting aus fic is still in the works so be on the lookout for that ;)
> 
> Also HOLY SHMOLY OVER 1000hits??? Thank You!! Thank You!! Thank You!!


	19. Filler: Saerans Duality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Saeran really surprises me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A day late, I know. Won’t happen again. (Hopefully>.>)

Saeran patiently waited for the cab to show up. He was a bit excited that he was going to finally get closer to you. The idea of actually fulfilling this task gave him butterflies. “Oh, sweet y/n, you don’t know what’s coming for you, but you will.” If only that cab hurried the hell up.

Fifteen minutes of freezing his ass off, the cab finally shows up. The ride was silent, which, Saeran didn’t mind. He needed quiet to think of a plan that wouldn’t risk you finding out his true intentions.  
Saeran stares out the window as he played out every scenario he could think of in his head. Watching the street signs go by, Saeran noticed a small coffee shop that had its light on. An idea formed in his head. “Who doesn’t like coffee?” 

After getting the coffee, Saeran realized he was about a block from where you were located. Both drinks in hand, he books it to avoid them getting cold. He wants to have a good first impression on you. Nobody usually accepts coffee from strangers, or, drinks in general for that matter, so hI needed everything to be perfect and him look approachable.

Almost to your location, he stops in front of a window to look at his reflection. He clicked his teeth. “Yikes Saeran, you really should’ve fixed yourself before you left.” He attempts to fix his hair and straighten his clothes while holding the tray of coffees. “Ah. That should be fine. Not trying to be too fancy with it.” He continues on, thinking about what he’s going to say, when he gets to you.

5 minutes later, he was standing in front of a hospital. “Hm. Why is she here?” Saeran questions before entering the emergency room. “Now, where could you be?” Saeran scans the room, looking for your familiar figure. There were people everywhere, but it didn’t take long to spot you on the surgery side of the hospital.

“Shit, how am I suppose to get back there?” Saeran stood against a far off wall before looking down at the coffee. “Bingo.” He pushes off the wall, ignoring the few stares he receives and casually made his way to the surgery part of the hospitals entrance.  
“Almost there.” He was close to reaching the door when a nurse stopped him from doing so. “Excuse me sir, you can’t go back there.” Saeran wanted to snap her neck right there, but he fought the urge. “Sorry, my girlfriends back there. Her mother got hurt and I was just bringing her some coffee to help settle her nerves.” He tried his best to sound genuine and sincere as he wasn’t even sure why you were there I the first place. 

“What’s the moms last name?” He heard the nurse ask as she made her way to her computer at her desk. ‘Shit. I didn’t look into y/ns family. Hopefully she doesn’t have her fathers last name.’  
“Y/L/N” he said semi-confidently. “Okay, one second.” The nurse says typing away on her keyboard. He hoped he was right or else this would have been for nothing.  
“Alright, Ms. Su-Min Y/L/N, room 124, go right in sir.” “Thank you.” He quickly bows and walks through the doors.

You’re in his sights, and for some odd reason, he’s nervous. He doesn’t let it show though as he approaches you, coffee in hand, and his plan in full swing.

You had your head back and eyes closed when he reaches you, forcing him to get your attention by physical contact.  
Making sure his bite mark was concealed under the bandage, he slowly tapped your shoulder. When you open your eyes, he couldn’t help but notice how tired you were. ‘Great idea getting coffee’ he thought to himself. He notices your irritated stare, so he hurried up with his what he was going to say.

“H-Hi. Sorry to interrupt you, but I couldn’t help but notice you were sitting here alone. Figured you’d want some company?” He put on the shy guy act. It worked on most girls, so he wasn’t too worried about you. His first attempt almost failed though, you were quite the hardass when tired, so before you could even turn him down, he offered the coffee, which seemed to do the trick.

After awhile of talking and getting to know each other, you were called into what he assumed was the room your mother was in. “Thanks for talking with me,” You began, “I hope to see you around. Somewhere that isn’t a hospital.” You joked. Saeran smiled at you. “Same here.” He got up before saying goodbye.

In the process of the conversation, you both exchanged numbers. (Even though Saeran already had yours.)

Making his way to the emergency rooms exit, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. “You’re a fast one, aren’t you Y/N?” He said while taking his phone out. This was a sign that you were comfortable with him and Saeran couldn’t help but smile. He replied with a “no problem” before receiving a smile emoji back from you.

He locked his phone and looked up into the night sky. “Soon, I will have my well earned money. Then I could get away from here and go back to ‘living’ my life.” He said with a sigh. Never again was he putting up anymore ads after this one.

He started walking back towards the direction of the campus before disappearing into the cold night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo only a few chapter left. Maybe 4 or 5. I want to let you guys know that this will be put into parts. No spoilers for how this will end, but I hope you’ll all anticipate it :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again...I just haven't had the motivation tbh. But I'm doing my best to keep up. Enjoy.

It's been a couple of days since that night with Yoosung. You two have gotten a little closer than usual, which, didn't bother you too much. Besides Jaehee, it felt good having someone to lean on. Especially since you and him knew each other for almost five years now. It was almost like high school all over again. Almost.

It was a Friday evening and you were currently in the dining hall getting dinner. You had made plans to meet Jaehee to discuss what to do about Zen. You almost forgot about it to be honest. So much going on the last 2 days with your mom being hospitalized, you and Yoosung somewhat mending your relationship, that Saeran guy you met at the hospital (who for some reason, you couldn't seem to get out of your head) you were surprised you were even able to get out of bed this morning.

Your lack of sleep has you seeing things lately. The day after you met him, you swore you saw Saeran peeking from around the corner of your dorm building. But when you went to check it out, the area was empty of people. The next day, every few hours, you'd spot a head of white hair in crowds of students. You thought you were going crazy and became a bit cautious whenever you stepped outside.   
"Guy gave me some weird vibes anyways. Maybe it's good that I haven't seen him again." you said to yourself. You didn't want to be flat out rude to the guy, and he was offering coffee, but it was just something about him that rubbed you the wrong way. When he asked for your number, you were reluctant at first, but figured if there was something wrong with him, you'd be able to report his number to the authorities.

Finishing up your dinner, you decide to text Jaehee to let her know you were on your way,

YOU: Hey Jaehee, I'm almost done eating, about to head to our spot  
JAEHEE: Okay Y/N I just have a few customers left, text you when I'm on my way  
YOU: Okay :)

You thought about asking Jaehee if you could work for her. She works so many shifts a day, you figured she'd want the help anyways. Plus, you hated seeing her so tired throughout the day.

About fifteen minutes later, you were making your way across campus to your meet up spot. You were hoping Jaehee got there before you, but when you arrived, she was no where to be found.  
You settled down onto a bench and pulled out your phone to text her.

YOU: Im here, you okay?  
JAEHEE: Yeah, sorry Y/N, I have a few more customers that came in  
JAEHEE: I'll be there in about 20 minutes, wait for me?  
YOU: Sure thing, just let me know when you're on your way  
JAEHEE: Thanks will do

You placed your phone down onto the table and sighed. Twenty minutes wasn't a long wait, but you weren't a fan of being out in the dark alone. Not after you almost got kidnapped that one time. You couldn't help but remain aware of everything and anything since it happened.   
To distract yourself, you decide to read one of your textbooks from todays class. Wasn't the most interesting thing to do, but besides your phone, you didn't have much entertainment.

Some time passed before you noticed the sun disappearing behind the trees. It was pushing six-thirty now and you were starting to get worried.  
You pick up your phone, about to call Jaehee when it starts to buzz in your hand. She was calling you. You answered on the first ring.  
"Hey Jaehee I was just about to call you. Everything alright?" You ask her.  
"Yeah sorry. I'm not sure if I'll make it tonight. I don't know whats going on but a rush of students just came in and I have no help." She says. You decide nows the time to offer your services to her. There was no way you were leaving her to cater all of those people alone. " What if I came to help? I have some experience as a barista. You shouldn't have to do everyting alone."  
"Really? You'd do that for me? " "Now what kind of question is that? Of course I would." You assure her.   
"Thanks Y/N. I have to get back but let me know when you're close."   
"I will, see you soon."  
"See you."

You stood up and began putting your things away. You were happy to finally take the weight of Jaehees shoulders for once. She deserved the break.

Just when you were about to leave, someone calls your name from behind you and you instantly freeze. You were hoping you wouldn't run into him again but as luck turns out, that wasn't going to happen.

"Hey Y/N!" You turned to face them since they already saw you and greet them with a forced smile.   
"Hey Saeran, how are you? I like what you did with your hair. Orange suits you." You say to him eyeing his hair color. It really did suit him, but you wondered why the sudden change.  
You looked back at him when you realized he hadn't said anything. Instead gave you a blank stare in return.   
You raised an eyebrow at him questioningly. "Is something the matter? I didn't offend you did I?" You didn't want to find out what he was capable of so you were hoping he'd say no.

He was still staring at you with the same expression before he finally opened his mouth. "You met Saeran already? When? How? Have you seen him recently?" The amount of questions thrown at you gave you whiplash. You were also confused because you thought the person in front of you was Saeran. And because of this confusion, you started to laugh a little. "Ha ha, you're just pranking me right? Nice try Saeran, now I've got to go." You said trying to walk pass him but he blocked your way around him. "I am not afraid to fight a guy. Get out of my way." You warned him but he still didn't budge. You were ready to punch him in in face but he spoke before you could. "Look, I'm sorry how this is coming off, but my name isn't Saeran, its Seven. Im his twin brother." This time, you did laugh. "No way, he didn't mention anything about a twin brother." You stopped laughing though, when you noticed his eye color. 

They were completely gold. Saerans only had a hint of gold in his. You backed up from him, this time feeling nervous. "You're telling the truth, aren't you?" He nods at you. "Okay, so, how do you know my name?" Seven chuckles at that. "I'm friends with everyone you're friends with. Jaehee, Jumin, Yoosung, Zen. We both know the same people." 'That figures.' You think to yourself when a light bulb goes off in your head. "You're that guy Zen was talking to the other day at the chicken place!" "That's me." He says cheekily. "I've actually been trying to introduce myself to you for awhile now." "Well, looks like your brother beat you to it." You joked, but, by the way he looked at you after you said it, he didn't take it as one.   
"Stay away from him." He warned, causing you to flinch at the change in his voice. "He is a dangerous person who wants nothing but to hurt you." You crossed your arms before speaking. "Why do you care what happens to me? We just met." Seven sighs. "Because, you're important to a lot of people. And Saeran is my brother. I'm responsible for him right now." You groan in response. You didn't like taking orders, much less from strangers, but you couldn't take how serious he sounded lightly.

So you complied.  
In the end, he gave you his number in case you did run into Saeran again before heading to search for him himself, leaving you to your thoughts.

You still had plans to go help Jaehee. Talking to Seven only made you late, but at least you suspicions were made clear. 

You needed to avoid Saeran, no matter the cost.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really like how I wrote this chapter honestly. But lately, like I said above, I haven't had the motivation to do much writing or thinking for that matter. Been super tired a lot. Hopefully next week will be better.


End file.
